Glimpses
by Risbee
Summary: Random peeks at the plot bunnies in my head based on prompts from the Spring 2012 Twi25 challenge.
1. Police Station

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Police Station**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts  
**

**So yeah…I'm writing again. Maybe. I saw a tweet about the Spring 2012 Twi25 and figured it would be a good way to play with some of the plot bunnies in my head and see what happens. Different pairings, different emotions, different POVs – why not, right? Most of them are brief glimpses into what could have been something more. I'm a big believer in short and sweet, so none of them will be very long. **

**Loss4words81 has promised I won't make a fool of myself and Coldplaywhore makes me believe that I can do this.**

**I don't own Twilight. Nope.**

* * *

I still wasn't sure how Edward convinced me to do this, how any of it could be a good idea, but it wasn't like I didn't want this as much as he did. Probably more, if I was completely honest with myself since I'd wanted the boy from the moment I first figured out what want was.

_Have you asked him yet?_

I giggled as I read the text that appeared on my phone, a thrill shivering through my body that only he was able to elicit. It was so crazy; it wasn't like his words were anything even close to being dirty or particularly naughty. But the fact that he was as crazy for me as I was for him, gah…it made me all melty.

"No." I answered out loud, being the ever dutiful daughter of the police chief and not texting while driving. Getting in an accident wouldn't help my case at all and there were timelines to consider. Who knew when this opportunity would present itself again? Charlie NEVER went out of town, so I needed things to work out.

The drive from Forks High School to the Police Station didn't take nearly as much time as I needed it too and I thought about circling the block a few times to allow myself a kickass mental pep talk, but it wasn't like my beat up truck wasn't easy to recognize and if Charlie happened to look out his window and see me, there wouldn't be any chance he wouldn't know it was me.

Was it completely cliché that I stopped at the diner and picked up some doughnuts? It wasn't really bribery if it was family, right?

_Let me know how it goes._

Again, with the giggling. He elicited this response that nobody else could, or would. He made me girly, silly, and I was totally swoony over him. And the best thing of all was that he was all mine. Mine. Mine. I bounced in my seat as I repeated it over and over to myself. He. Was. Mine.

After I turned off the engine, I focused on pulling myself together, making sure I was capable of acting like it was just a typical Wednesday.

It was Friday that would be more than typical. And maybe Saturday. And Sunday morning. I had big plans.

Thankfully, Maggie wasn't at the reception desk, so I just walked straight into the back and found Charlie sitting at his desk with papers and files covering every square inch. He seemed busy and that was good.

"Hey, Dad." I dropped my book bag by the corner of his desk and stood in front of him, smiling a smile that I desperately hoped didn't give me away. It couldn't be too toothy because that just screamed guilt.

It made my cheeks hurt to rein it in, but I needed to make sure I didn't look overly eager. He was like a freakin' bloodhound when he felt like somebody was lying and he knew all my tells. I suddenly wished I had worn a turtleneck because I knew it was only a matter of time before I started turning red. As my phone chimed indicating yet another text, I remembered the doughnuts and shoved them across the desk. Maybe it was jumping the gun a bit, but I panicked.

_You can do this._

See, Edward knew me. And he was right – I could.

The more I thought about it, there was absolutely no reason for Charlie not to trust me. I mean, I'd spend countless nights alone in Arizona when mom was working, or even when she was traveling with Phil, so I was obviously more than capable. Plus, it wasn't like Forks was a hot bed of criminal activity, unless you count the time when Mrs. Cope called in a panic after catching Mr. Banner sticking his finger in one of her pies. I couldn't even think about that without giggling.

Though the raised eyebrow from Charlie made me cut it short. "Sorry, Edward just texted about an assignment." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

It wasn't.

Counting backwards from ten and slowly regulating my breathing, I picked my bag up off the floor and hoisted it over my shoulder, and then put it down again. I didn't want to appear too anxious, after all. Why wouldn't my hands stop fidgeting?

"Everything okay, Bella?" He stopped typing and looked at me quizzically, moustache twitching like his own personal lie detector.

He knew. I could tell. When did they start teaching mind reading at the Police Academy? For more than a few seconds, I seriously contemplated just turning around and walking right back out the door, cutting my losses before I made things completely awkward. Maybe I'd try and convince him that this never really happened and I wracked my brain trying to think of some legitimate excuse that would bring me to the Police Station after work.

_Breathe, Bella. _

Another text and just like that, I was calm. He knew me so well.

"Um, oh yeah. Everything's fine." Because it was.

It was so completely quiet in his office. Where was Sam? Why wasn't Maggie back? Why was there so much silence? I swear, even the birds were quiet. I looked out the window behind Charlie fully expecting to see a bird on the sill staring me down, judging me.

I was officially losing my mind.

"I was just wondering what you wanted to do for dinner tonight." That seemed normal enough, right? I felt a bead of sweat start to trickle down the back of my neck and I reached up to wipe it away, the nerve endings in my scalp suddenly on fire as I had a momentary flashback to Edward's hands in my hair. And then I had noodle legs.

Charlie stared me down. My heart was racing in my ears and I was sweating and my feet were screaming at me to turn around and run, but I held my ground. I needed to do this. I needed to do this. I needed to do this.

Just as I was about to drop to my knees and confess all my sins, he went back to typing on his computer. "Spit it out, Bells and put us both out of our misery. You look like you're about to get sick and all I can think of is that you're going to tell me that your mother is waiting out in the lobby." He laughed nervously, "Jesus, she's not, is she?" When I smiled and shook my head, he sighed in relief and even I had to laugh at that. Renee back in Forks? It would never ever happen.

"Okay. Here's the deal. I want you to let me stay home by myself when you're at the conference this weekend. I'm seventeen, I'm responsible, I'm making all A's in my classes, I keep the door dead bolted during the day, I'll call you hourly, I'll…"

"Okay." Back to typing.

"I mean, there really isn't any reason for…."

"Okay, Bella." More typing.

"And just think, it would be a good opportunity…"

"Bella, I said okay. Is there some reason why you think I shouldn't have said okay?"

"No," I squeaked, wanting to kick myself for almost blowing it. "I just didn't expect it to be so easy." I really didn't and then I was suspicious because really, that was way too easy. Something was totally up with him.

"Actually, I was going to mention it to you anyway. It turns out that Sue has a sister that lives in Seattle and I thought that maybe she'd like to ride with me over there…" The tips of his ears started to turn red and he was totally avoiding eye contact with me.

Huh. We were so going to talk about this later…but not right now because I wasn't about to do anything to make him change his mind.

And then there was silence – totally my cue to leave. "Okay, so I'll see you at home then. Bye, dad."

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I turned and he was still typing and not looking up.

"Dinner?"

"Um, what about it? Oh, wait, yeah…sorry. I'm just so excited that you are going to let me…never mind." Cue nervous laughter.

"I like lasagna."

Smiling, I nodded. "Sounds good. It will be ready around 6. Love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as I walked out of the doors, I was able to breathe again. I wanted to run, to sprint, hell, I wanted to skip but I kept my cool like an absolute pro. Well, maybe I strutted a little. I hopped in my car and threw it in reverse, carefully maneuvered around Charlie's patrol car and turned out of the parking lot.

Once the station had faded from view, a head popped up in the mirror and I reached behind me awkwardly, needing to touch, to feel.

"Do you think he suspects?" The voice was warm and doing fantastically naughty things to my insides.

I shook my head as Edward climbed into the front seat from where he had been hiding in the back. "No. I think we're good."

"Oh, I know we're good."

I shivered as fingers started to trace up the inside of my leg and shot him a look that made him throw his head back and laugh. "No?" he teased, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Cullen," I warned not even meaning it a little bit, but now was not the time nor was it the place. "Our little secret won't be much of a secret if you're not careful. That last text, by the way, well played."

"I was watching you the whole time. You talk with your hands when you're nervous and I was worried you'd blow it."

"You've never complained about it before when I…" I tried to answer, trailing off when my eyes met his and I couldn't help but sit up a little higher in my seat at the expression on his face. I may not be the queen of dirty talk, but I knew how to get a reaction and there was no doubt in my mind that Edward and I were of the same opinion.

Friday couldn't get here fast enough.


	2. Sporting Goods Store

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Sporting Goods Store**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Just a reminder that none of these updates are meant to be related to another. This is just a way for me to play around with my ideas and see what happens. It is all for fun. Some will seem more complete than others, but there may be one or two that end with a bit of a cliffie...like this one.**

**When you're done here, you should go and check out Coldplaywhore's Twi25 multi-chapter story, The Runner. Do it.**

* * *

"Bella, stop fidgeting. Things will end up the way they were meant too. Have a little faith." My mom looked over at me and I wanted to hate her because she'd never had to deal with something like this, so she couldn't possibly know how I felt. I wanted to lash out and scream at her, but it wasn't fair. She didn't do this. This was all my fault. I was the crazy one that suggested waiting, and I felt petulant, bratty. I wanted to run to Edward and kiss him breathless, letting all the recruiters know that he was mine long before he was theirs; then make him tell me what he had decided to do. All the emotions, all the waiting and the not knowing and the stress of it all was crashing down like an avalanche. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was crawling out of my skin.

"It will all work out, I just know it," she whispered, trying to be reassuring, before reaching over and tucking my hair behind my ears. Immediately I shook it free again, thinking that it made my ears stick out, but at the same time, relishing in the maternal gesture, and the comfort in her touch. I needed the security she provided because the uncertainty of the next few moments was about to kill me. I saw the look of concern in her face and I knew she was just as anxious as I was. But it was still different, not at all the same.

On my lap sat a small box containing the hardest secret I'd ever had to keep. A secret that represented my proudest accomplishment and my biggest fear all at the same time. My parents knew what was inside, but they were the only ones. I didn't count the Newton's because even though they had special ordered it for me, they didn't know what it represented. Not even Edward knew and not telling him…I don't even know what I was thinking. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, but as time got closer I wasn't so sure.

Looking at him now, surrounded by local media and with his parents standing proudly off to the side just out of camera range, he looked completely at ease. It was what I had hoped when I suggested this arrangement, that we keep our college decisions a secret until we'd both committed. Me, by sending in my acceptance and him by making his signing day announcement.

I loved him more than I could put into words and the very last thing I wanted was for him to base his decision on anything other than his own best interest. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

I hated those fucking words.

We had decided that he would go first. It made more sense, it was hardly like my decision warranted a press conference, but Edward – he was a big deal. Everybody wanted him. ACC, SEC, Big 10, there was talk of being drafted by the Mariners… Charlie gushed about that for days until I finally had to ask him to stop because I couldn't take it anymore.

In my head, he would make his announcement, put on the hat, shake hands with the university representative and smile for the cameras. Then, I'd slowly stand up in the audience, with my own hat on. We'd match and we'd run to each other's arms never having to worry about being separated again.

I hadn't anticipated the number of hats that didn't match.

There were five hats lined up at the edge of the table, in front of the microphones. Three were from schools I didn't even consider applying to, and I could feel the bile rising up in the back of my throat. I did apply to the fourth school…and I accepted at the fifth. There was a twenty percent chance that we would be together.

That also meant there was an 80 percent chance that we wouldn't be.

I peeked inside the box, double-checking, triple checking that the mascots matched. My fingers itched to pull it from the tissue paper and accidentally on purpose fling it out into the aisle so Edward would see it. So he would know my decision without me telling him. If it was an accident, then it was technically not cheating.

But I wasn't even supposed to be there, I was risking enough sitting on a collapsible folding chair in the middle of an aisle full of fishing equipment. Of course Charlie would pick that one and I rolled my eyes as I watched him browse the various lures and reels.

"Mom, grab him!" I whispered harshly as he ventured closer and closer to the end cap.

I couldn't risk being seen. Edward had asked me to wait for him at home, that he wanted it to be just the two of us together when we revealed our choices, but I had to be here. I wanted to see the excitement in his eyes as he made his announcement, that light, and that glimmer that was ever present when he was talking about baseball.

I couldn't take that away from him. I needed to know before he could tell me, so that I when he came over, I could be happy for him regardless of how it impacted 'us'. I didn't want to ever be the cause of any second-guessing or sadness for him, he deserved nothing more than the opportunity to shine.

Worst case scenario, we'd end up a continent apart and gradually lose touch. Best case, we'd end up sharing a small one-bedroom apartment where I'd get pseudo-angry at him leaving his stinky socks in his workout bag.

God, how I wanted stinky socks.

I hadn't even realized that I had started crying until my mom shoved some Kleenex into one hand and gripped my other with her own. I looked at her face, eyes full of concern and hope. She and Esme were close and I wondered if she knew Edward's decision, if that's was why she allowed me to come watch. She knew that I'd be so excited, or maybe she knew I'd need the extra time to prepare. I felt like I was choking and I had to know. "Mom, did Esme…" But she stopped me before I could even get the words out.

"I don't know what he is going to announce. We haven't discussed it any more than you two have, we didn't think it would be fair. This is your moment, your journey. Whether you are together or separate, it is something that you deserve to do without our meddling."

"Mom, you don't meddle."

She nudged me with her knee, looking at me with an impish grin and looking quite devious.

"Okay, maybe you do a little, but not on the big things. You could be so much worse." I laughed, which was so much better than sniffling and crying. My mom was the best ever.

"Don't let her fool you kid. It was all I could do to keep her from trying to steam open the Cullens' mail." Dad plopped down in the chair beside me and I wondered if he even realized that it had the Disney Princesses screen printed across the back.

Disney. California. Florida. Was this fate trying to tell me something? He had baseball caps from both states on the table. My box didn't hold either one.

I hated Disney.

Realizing suddenly that my being here was a bad idea, I stood up and tried to maneuver around the camping chairs desperate to sneak out and back home to wait.

I owed him that much. It was selfish of me to be here, to take his chance to tell me out of his hands. We made this decision together and I needed to respect it. And maybe a small part of me wanted to preemptively cry and scream and punch a few walls. And by walls, I meant pillows, because it was easier than trying to hide a hole in the wall from my parents, or have to explain it to Edward.

"I have to go," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss my mom on the cheek and tug on my dad's moustache. They had plans to go to dinner after the press conference anyway, so I knew that Edward and I would get the time we needed. "I'll let you know when he leaves. Keep your fingers crossed for me please. Congratulate him, but don't tell him I was here. I'll tell him…after." My voice was starting to shake and I knew it was time to go.

The drive home was the loneliest ever, but it was good for me. Five schools, five athletic programs, they ran through my head over and over again. The echo of their names matching the rhythm of my heartbeat. Ironic, since four of them would break it.

I turned on the light over the kitchen table, pulled a chair out and sat on it. I'd left the press conference twenty minutes ago. He'd made his announcement by now. All I had left to do now was wait.


	3. Department Store

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Department Store**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Main Characters: Bella/Renee  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Happy Saturday! **

* * *

"When we leave here, maybe we can go pick out a few things." She looked at me like she had just offered me a million dollars. Like I was supposed to jump up and down and cry and gush and tell her she was the most wonderful person in the world because she was doing me this favor.

I never should have agreed to meet Renee for lunch. We hadn't been sitting down for fifteen minutes, and already it had started.

_Did you know that when I was little, I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world? I would put on your pink Lily Pulitzer robe and when I looked in the mirror I felt like a princess._

"What?" I stared at my mom incredulously, my fork clattering loudly on the plate and startling the people sitting at the table beside us. She glanced around like she was embarrassed or something, but I didn't care at all.

I fucking wanted her to keep going, to say something else. It was what she did best, after all.

"What?" I repeated it, not that I didn't think she heard me the first time, but because it was the only word I could think of, which honestly sucked because there were so many things I needed to say to her. I had a list at home. It was lengthy. God, it felt good when I added to it. There were words on that list that made me cringe, but somehow they were fitting.

So many things.

_I thought you were amazing and I wanted to be just like you when I grew up. Even if you never found the time to be a class mom or chaperone a field trip, I knew you had a good reason. I know differently now. _

But I didn't say what I wanted to, because she was my mother and I was her daughter and if I opened that floodgate, there wasn't any way it was going to end well. Nothing I wanted to say to her was appropriate.

She obviously didn't get that I was upset as she dabbed the corner of her mouth daintily with the green cloth napkin. "I said, I just think that maybe it would be nice if you didn't buy your clothes at Target."

"What?" I was almost cackling at this point. Third time's a charm and I waited for the inevitable criticism of my English degree because that was another one of her favorite subjects. How I wasted my potential with a degree that couldn't possibly segue into a suitable career, yet when I wanted to keep working after Maggie was born, the concept of daycare was scandalous.

"Two minutes ago, you said I looked nice. That you liked my skirt." I looked down at my outfit and there wasn't anything wrong with it. It matched; it didn't have any holes in it, no cartoon characters. No cartoon characters was huge considering Liam's current infatuation with Elmo. Even Edward has an Elmo t-shirt. If I told her that we all wore them out to dinner last week, she'd probably have a "panic attack" and spend hours in "therapy".

_But then I started to notice things. The manipulations, the untruths, the favoritism. The secrets._

"Do you even remember what it is like? Do you? Before you married Phil and lucked into this 'incredible' life you lead? Do you remember what it is like to live paycheck to paycheck? To have two small children who run around all day with crumbs on their faces and sticky fingers, no matter how many times you chase them down with napkins and paper towels, and yes, sometimes the hem of your shirt?

The days when the only thing you do all day is go to the grocery store because it takes ALL DAY. The days when it was considered a small victory to get a shower, even if it was at 10:30 at night and you got back in your pajamas immediately afterward? Guess what, mom…my pajamas consist of one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of flannel pants…"

I paused to catch my breath and for dramatic effect.

_The things you refused to talk about even though you and I both know they deserved so much more than your silence. Not talking about things doesn't make them go away. _

"…that I got from Wal-Mart AND they were a fucking price roll back."

When I finally composed myself long enough to take a breath, I looked at her, hoping for an apology, but not expecting one because Renee Dwyer never apologizes.

"Oh no. No. You can't look at me like that and expect it to work. It won't work on me anymore; you are not the victim here. Not even a little bit."

I pushed back in my chair and stood up, arranging the silverware on my plate as I was taught and putting my napkin beside it. "I'm done."

"Bella, you didn't finish your lunch and they have amazing low-fat lemon meringue cookies…"

_I'm sorry that you don't approve of Edward or his parents. But I married him, you didn't. He works hard, he loves me and he makes me believe in myself. He has never puffed out his cheeks, making a 'fat face' if I decided I wanted to eat a cookie._

"No, you don't get it. I am done. I am done with lunch, with pretending, with trying. I am done with you."

I left her there, mouth gaping like a trout. There wasn't anything she could say that would make me change my mind.

As I walked out the door, I didn't even care that it was pouring down rain and I was the only fool walking down what was normally a bustling sidewalk. All I cared about was that I had finally done what I should have done a long time ago and that as I walked past the restaurant window, the rain on my face camouflaged the tears that were streaming down my face.

_The really sad thing is that our kids think you are wonderful just like I did when I was their age. _

Driving home in my minivan, the one that desperately needed quality time with a vacuum, I tried to figure out what I had done wrong along the way, where I had made you not love me. It was so fucked up. You had this way of hurting me that somehow made me crave your approval even more than I did before and somehow I was the one that always ended up apologizing.

Not anymore.

I meant what I said, that I was done. No more.

_I feel sorry for you for what you are about to lose. And you probably don't even realize it._

But something happened when I pulled into the driveway, something even better than seeing the sun come out from behind the clouds. Something almost as wonderful as the two messy faces that were pressed up against the glass, smudging them, and part of me wished you were there to see it. They looked at me like I wanted to look at you - like I was the cherry on top of their ice cream.

When I walked inside the house, I had one kid on each leg and Edward walked towards me, his arms wide open and this look on his face that told me that when the kids took their naps, we would not be.

And that's when I realized that there was something good that could come out of all of this.

_By NOT being like you, I will be the best mom ever. _

_By NOT being like you, I will be the best wife ever._

_By NOT being like you, I will be the best me ever._

_By NOT being like you, I will be happy. _


	4. Hospital

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Hospital**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**You all are amazing and your reviews make me blush.  
**

* * *

Early morning sunlight filtered through the bed sheets that were nailed to the window frame in a desperate attempt to serve as curtains. I hadn't seen the sun in days; at least I assumed it had been days, though it felt like months, years.

I moved my hand slowly up towards my face, fingers gently pressing against lips swollen by kisses, kisses that had been both frantic and soothing all at the same time. I ached in a delicious way, my body not used to the sensations even though my mind had never quite forgotten them.

What was I doing here? How did I let this happen? As if he could sense my thoughts, I was pulled into his embrace, he was warm from sleep and from more and I melted back into oblivion. I knew that soon I would have to face reality and figure out where _this_ was going to fit into things, but I wasn't ready to do it. Not yet.

GgGgGgGg

After spending just about every hour of the past four days in the hospital, you would have thought that I would have the menu memorized by now, but who was I kidding? I was a coffee and doughnut kind of girl, just like Charlie.

Charlie. Just thinking about him lying upstairs in the ICU hooked up to so many tubes and machines, so motionless and pale…no, I couldn't think about it. Not now. I had to be strong for him because the second I started giving up, it would give him permission to do the same, and he was not allowed to give up.

With two coffees in hand, one for me and one for Alice who had put her own life on hold to be there for us, I made my way back to the elevator on auto-pilot. I could feel the questions about the future and decisions that needed to be made as they started to nudge their way forward from the back of my mind, but I shoved them to the background as hard as I could.

First, Charlie had to wake up. After that, then we'd work on figuring out the rest. So many things were going to have to change. I lived in New York; I had a job, a life outside of Forks. There had to be a way to make this work and I would find it, but if he…no, I wasn't going to allow that possibility to even cross my mind.

I counted down from three as the ancient elevator made its way to the first floor, not stopping once which wasn't surprising considering the late hour. Most visitors didn't keep the same ungodly hours I had managed to maintain and honestly, I'd lost track of time long ago. I just knew that it was dark outside and that the halls were empty.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened, I didn't get in though. Instead, I just stared. Stared at the person looking back at me, arms at his side though for a minute I thought I saw them move as if they wanted to come for me.

Please come for me.

That was all I could think. For the first time since I had received the phone call that threw my world upside down, I allowed myself to think something other than Charlie.

And I hated myself for it.

Now was not the time to let myself feel anything. It was not my time. _It was not my time._

"Edward." I couldn't help the whisper that escaped before I could stop it. Looking closer, I could see that his eyes were red and my heart shattered. I didn't think my heart could hurt anymore than it already did.

It had been years since I had seen him, that part of my life over and done and packed away in a box with all the photographs, letters and ticket stubs that I couldn't bear to part with, but yet couldn't let go completely.

"I tried to get out before you came back so you didn't have to see me. I just needed to tell him a few things, say a few words, but I knew you wouldn't want to see…wouldn't want me to. Fuck. I don't know what to say, but I knew I had to see him."

I felt so completely small. "No, its fine." It was. "I know he would love to see you. You meant a lot to him." The words escaped and I cringed as I realized that I had spoken in past tense. "Don't feel like you have to leave because of me. You deserve to be here as much as I do. I left; you're the one that stayed." I had hurt them both and I had lived with that knowledge every day.

He shook his head slowly, exiting the elevator just as I stepped inside. It took everything inside of me to not grab on to him and pull him back with me. I'd made my choice and I needed to respect the decision I made and the consequences that went along with it.

The ring on the third finger of my left hand started to feel like it weighed a ton and without realizing what I was doing, I started to fiddle with it. Edward noticed, of course, which is what I probably meant to happen though it also made me want to take it off and pretend it was nothing.

I hated myself.

But not enough to stop me from trying one more time to get him to stay. To say the one word he said to me before I turned out of my driveway for the last time on my way to New York.

"Please."

He ran his hand through his hair, shorter now, but still the same. For a while after I moved, there had been times when I thought I had seen somebody with the same hair color on the sidewalk or on the subway, but I didn't think it was him anymore. Chasing me across the country, wanting me to come home.

Staying with me.

I didn't remember the ride back up to the third floor; he stayed on one side of the elevator while I pressed myself against the other wall. I wondered if he could feel how my soul screamed for him, scratching desperately from inside me.

We both avoided Alice's eyes as we walked back into the room where nothing had changed even though everything was now different. The monitors still beeped, the respirator still breathed and my dad still slept. I wished to God that I was a smoker so I could find an excuse to leave again. I couldn't even pretend because he'd know I was lying. He knew everything about me. He always had.

Nobody said anything. I felt myself choking on the silence and then unspoken apologies and words and I'm sorrys from both of us. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry about your Dad. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. They were suffocating.

I couldn't take it anymore and flew out of the room, hands covering my mouth trying desperately to stifle the sob, the tears, and the complete breakdown that so far I had managed to avoid. He had always been my weakness.

It hurt so much. I couldn't breathe and I felt like a rat in an unsolvable maze. Nothing looked familiar and all the hallways had changed and I couldn't find an exit fast enough.

It was too much and not enough and I felt the foundation of everything I had ever known slipping and I was clawing and clawing but nothing was there for me to grab.

Backing into a wall in the middle of a hall on some floor I couldn't even identify, I slid down the smooth surface and let go. I didn't have the energy to yell or scream, just silent tears that seemed never-ending.

I don't know how he found me or how he even knew where to look, but I didn't have to look over to know who it was that slid down the wall beside me.

"Edward, I can't do this…I can't. I can't live without him. I don't know how." I would have collapsed to the floor if he hadn't caught me, his arms warm and strong and I grasped on to the familiarity with everything I had in me.

"Shhhhhh, I've got you. I've got you." He continued to whisper into my hair words that I felt more than I heard.

"Don't leave me. You can't leave me. You can't ever leave me." At that moment, I wasn't sure who I was even talking to.

The way I held on to Edward though, in that hallway, maybe I did know.

He stood up, taking my hand and pulling me to my own feet. "Come on, I'm taking you away from here."

I didn't have the strength to refuse him.


	5. Tent

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Tent**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**So the previous two updates were pretty angsty for me - usually I'm all about the fluff. I promise this one is lighter and there is some ridiculousness on the horizon.  
**

* * *

If time had managed to move any slower today, it would have been yesterday by now.

I was sitting in the parking lot waiting on Jasper, who I was now convinced had to be part sloth. For real.

I was giving him until the end of this song and then I was outta here. He could find another ride.

"Holy shit, Cullen…is Newton driving a station wagon?" Jasper jumped in the passenger seat and I couldn't put my car in drive fast enough. I had never needed a weekend as much as I needed this one. "Dude, hell no. No way in hell would you catch me driving one of those. I'd rather walk."

Laughing, I reached over and flipped Mike off as we passed him. Fucker. He returned the gesture and I laughed even harder. It was Friday and we were heading to our favorite camping spot and not even Mike Newton could piss me off today. My hand stayed out the window until the school parking lot was just a dot in the background.

I had been counting the hours until we could leave, packing my gear and equipment in the trunk of my Volvo last night. I tried to convince Jasper and Emmett to head out after fourth period, but whatever. They both made some excuse about Alice and Rosalie. Maybe they needed the extra time to get their balls back.

But then I thought about it, "Where's your stuff, man?" I know he didn't put it in the trunk because between the tents and backpacks and sleeping bags, I didn't have that much room. I mean, I didn't pack a ton, but I at least had a change of clothes... and beer.

Jasper mumbled something before reaching down and turning the volume up, claiming that Beastie Boys were the shit or something, but I was still trying to undo what I thought I heard him say first.

Whipping into the first parking lot I could find, I turned to him. "That's not even funny, J."

"Sorry, man. It was either that or bail on the weekend. As soon as Emmett invited Rose and Alice found out…"

"Rose, too? Fuck, man." Now it all made sense why Emmett wouldn't make eye contact with me during History. Fucker was scared.

I grabbed my phone and called him as fast as I could hit send. I was not about to play the fifth wheel this weekend. If they wanted to turn this in to some sort of couples retreat, I was out of there.

Of course he didn't answer. I pinched the bridge of my nose, not really sure what I was going to do at this point.

"But hey, we weren't gonna leave you stranded. Bella's coming too. That makes it cool, right?"

Alice, Rose and Bella. Camping. With us. Sharing tents.

I was so fucked.

Everything I promised myself would never happen had happened and I was now about to pay the price. I had a thing for Bella Swan.

Bella and I had known each other since we were seven. She was spending the summer with her dad and my family had just moved to Forks and I was mad about leaving my friends in Chicago. She pulled me out of my front yard and across the street to her house where she showed me a tire swing in her backyard and of course that made everything okay. I didn't even care she was a girl because she was cool. For a girl.

From that point on, when she was in Forks, we were inseparable.

However, something happened between the time that she went back to Phoenix in August of last year and when she came back to Forks this June. She left here all goofy with skinned knees and limbs that didn't want to coordinate with each other and came back all curves and shiny hair and these big doe eyes.

Doe eyes? Really. See, I was fucked.

It was bad enough then, because in her mind, nothing had changed and she still came over every morning and we spent every day together that we could and I still loved to make her shriek on the tire swing. But when August came and went, everything changed. Bella stayed and the nagging feelings that I had tried to ignore for the better part of three months suddenly became a permanent reality.

And I had to share her with the rest of Forks.

The way she tucked her hair behind her ears, the way her laugh was one of those completely obnoxious guffaws, but managed to fit her at the same time. The way she chewed on the tip of a pen when she was trying to concentrate.

The fact that she didn't even realize what she was doing to me when she did it.

I mean, come on…that mouth. God.

I wasn't going to allow my mind to go there, though it was one of my favorite places to go. I went there this morning in the shower, and last night. Apparently, my dick was like fucking Pavlov's dog because it wanted to go there as I was stuck in the middle of the woods with Jasper looking for firewood.

Hell. No.

I was so fucked.

I could tell she thought I didn't want her here. Admittedly, it would be easier if she wasn't, but I'd be lying if I said I wanted her to go home. She would look at me with this expression that I couldn't quite figure out, but every time I tried to call her on it, she'd move away or change the subject.

Alice and Rosalie were looking at me like I had three heads and it was starting to piss me off, but whatever. They weren't mine to have to worry about. I'd let J and Em figure out what was going on with them since it was their idea to include them in the first place.

To their credit, there was no coupling up immediately after the girls got there. By the time we got all the tents erected and laughed at the obligatory jokes, we were all exhausted. Honestly, it wasn't any different than the way it was when we were in the cafeteria, there was just less adult interference.

I'd complained about less, so I figured what the hell, and decided to just go with it.

There were absolutely no clouds and even if we hadn't had a fire, the stars would have been enough light. It was one of my favorite things about this campsite. The ability to forget that there was anybody else in the world except for the people you were with.

Not that I could forget who I was with. But not _with _with.

I groaned into my hands because it was becoming more and more obvious that I was losing my mind. Discreetly, I put my hand on my junk to just verify that in fact, I had not turned into a girl. Of course, Bella caught me checking and got all weird again.

Since it was only late September, the days were far from cold, but at night, it did get chilly. Without asking, I took off my hoodie and tossed it over to Bella all the while praying that she didn't ask how I knew she was cold.

Jasper knew though as I figured out when he winked at me, and part of me wanted to growl at him for noticing. Fucker better not do it again. He threw me a beer, I accepted his non-verbal apology and I gave a silent toast to whatever it was they put in the water in Arizona.

I didn't know what time it was, no watches and no cell phones was the only rule about camping weekend, but I knew it had to be late. The noises I had tried so desperately to not hear from the other tents had finally stopped and I was alone with my thoughts and a beautiful girl zipped securely in her own sleeping bag.

I wished I could read her thoughts. Get inside her head and see if she had any feelings toward me that were even remotely similar to what I felt for her. If I was only the guy that pushed her on the tire swing or if she was interested in a different ride. Heh.

Yeah, I said it. Don't judge.

But her dad had a gun and we had a history pre-puberty and this was way more complicated than anything I had ever felt for a girl ever.

"I know you're awake, Edward."

So of course, I froze. Played dead, not even moving when I heard the sound of a zipper…unzipping…and I watched as she got up and moved her own sleeping bag closer to mine. When she laid back down, she was snuggled up next to me as if we were sitting on the sofa in my basement at home watching a movie. But this time, my parents weren't upstairs and there wasn't a movie to distract me.

"Is this okay," she asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice to be the right octave and praying to god that she didn't move any closer because part of me might as well have been waving frantically with a banner that said 'Look at me! Look at me!'

My fingers eventually found their way into her hair and I just touched. Touched her, because she was there and because she was close and because I honestly didn't ever want to stop.

I heard her sigh contently and nuzzle closer even still. It was amazing, having her beside me like this and I imagined all the different things that wanted to say to her. Someday.

Tomorrow.

Yesterday.

Just not tonight.

Tonight, I would let her sleep because even though I knew nothing else would happened tonight, I was happy.

Telling her how I feel would change everything.


	6. Garage

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Garage**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**One of my New Year's Resolutions was to write something outside of my comfort zone...and this is about as far as I can get. After this posts, I'm going to go huddle in the corner.  
**

**Shickle1970...here it is :)  
**

* * *

Jake had gone home long ago, telling me to take off, but I wasn't ready so I didn't listen. That's how we work. He's the silent one; I'm the volatile one. It's why he works the front of the shop and I do my damnedest to avoid human contact. That, and I'm the fucking best at fixing cars and he knows it. He can schmooze all he wants, but this place would die without me.

He didn't even stop as he walked past me and out the door, only pausing long enough to flip the sign from 'open' to 'closed' before shutting it behind him. I'd leave when I was ready.

Still, here it was after eleven at night and I was in no hurry to get home. There wasn't anything there for me; nothing that mattered anyway. Three things exist in this world that make me happy - fast cars, cold beer and a tight pussy.

But you know that, don't you?

That's why you're outside my door, waiting for me in your pearls and your little black dress, on your way home from some uptight event with your socialite friends. What was your excuse this time? How did you get away from him? Does he know you think about me when he touches you?

I know you think about me. I make damn sure I'm the only one you think about, because I know what you want, what you need and what makes you scream.

It's why you come back to me.

You say you love him and honestly, I don't give a fuck. I don't even know his name. It's better that way because what we do is emotionless. It is just sex. You get what you don't get at home and I get what I want without any of the extra baggage. My favorites are the times when we don't say a word.

Like tonight.

You look pissed off when I finally make my way upstairs from the shop, barely even looking at you as I turn the doorknob and walk in, smirking because you have been standing outside the entire time, believing that it was locked. You assume too much.

I leave the door open, but don't tell you to come in because I already know you will follow, you do whatever I want. Always. It's what you need; someone to take control and tell you what to do. Help you forget your life where you have to make every decision and hold every hand.

Sometimes I even tell you no and make you leave. You hate that. Especially when I text you that I changed my mind and make you turn around, because I know you will.

Tonight though, I have no intention of sending you away.

Without a word, I walk straight back to my bathroom and turn on the shower. Just the hot water because I need to feel the burn. The grease on my hands turns the soap black and I watch as the suds run down my legs and towards the drain. My cock is hard and I know you're looking, but you can't get to me in here because you have to go home to him and I guess reeking of sex is easier to explain than wet hair. I decide to fuck with you a bit and start slowly stroking my cock just out of your reach.

Your skin is flushed and your eyes burn into mine. Lips already swollen and I have big plans for them soon. And by soon, I mean now.

I don't even grab a towel when I get out; stepping on the mat, grabbing you around the waist and pulling you flush against me so you can feel me hard against you. The humidity in the room has already started to diminish and our image starts to sharpen on the mirror. You like to watch and who am I to keep you from what you want. I turn slightly and gesture with my head towards our reflection and you moan as you slide down my body to take me in your mouth.

"More." Your mouth is so hot and wet and as much as my body needs to move, I make you do it all. One hand moves to the back of your head, but just for contact. I don't push or move or guide. You give and I take, take, take. I'm not sure who is making the noise, I feel it in my chest and around my cock and I should stop you before I come, but then that might mean that I care what time we finish and I don't. You're the one that has to explain your absence, not me. And anyways, I want to come in your mouth.

Your eyes are on mine as I move from watching your mouth to making sure that you're okay. We've done this enough that I know your tells; I know what turns you on and when you can't handle it. I know and what I see lights a fire inside me.

My hips start a slow thrust and you take me deeper and deeper until I feel your throat around me. Do you remember when you couldn't take all of me? I know you do because when I'm completely inside you get this look like you know you're the shit and you smirk. I know you love it, and you start moving a bit faster and do that thing with your tongue that always drives me over the edge.

Then you swallow and Jesus fuck it feels so good. Both of my hands are in your hair, pulling out the pins and watching as it falls down your back. I see your anger and I don't give a shit. I want to feel it on my skin.

You sit back on your heels, waiting for me to tell you what to do next. You look incredible with your eyes wide and lips bruised. I put my hand under your chin, guiding you up until you're standing before me in your stilettos. I don't remember you ditching the dress but it's just one less thing for me to have to worry about.

Leaving the bathroom, I watch as you exit first, my interest piqued. This is new; this side of you. I wonder where you're going to take me, or try to. Are you trying to get in trouble? Do you like being naughty?

Maybe I'll just watch you tonight. Whisper filth in your ear as you finger yourself until you pass out.

Your hand glides along the back of the couch, pale skin in sharp contrast to the dark leather. My cock starts to come back to life as I remember what happened the last time you were here. The scratches you left with your fingernails. I had matching ones on my back for the longest time.

The outside light comes on suddenly, the one triggered by motion and I hear a door slam. You freeze and turn to me with wide eyes and the color drained out of your face. I look out the window and see Jake's truck, he must have forgotten something and I know everything is fine, but I don't tell you this. I let you worry, but you're not really worried.

Your breathing has changed and your nipples are as taut as I have ever seen them. You're turned on by this. You want to be watched or maybe you want to be caught. What would happen then? Would that be the end of us now that our secret was out? You couldn't quit me if you wanted too.

I grab your wrist and pull you over to the wall beside the door; the one closest to the stairs and closest to where Jake is likely to be. There is no way he won't hear something. Will he see your car and put two and two together?

Crouching down, I run my arms up your legs, one on each side forcing them apart until I see what I want. Bare, wet and pink, I waste no time pushing one finger then another inside of you, finding your clit with my tongue. I can feel your legs shaking and shove my arm between them, elbow against one thigh, and my hand on the other keeping them from moving.

I can feel your body spasm, grasping around my fingers as I add a third. Your hands are pulling at my hair so hard that it hurts, but it makes me crazy and I need to be deeper inside of you. When I pull my mouth away you whimper, but I shush you with my fingers against your lips and the sight of them covered in your juices about does me in, but I'm not ready for this to be over quite yet.

"How do you want it?" I growl and you answer as you always do - 'hard' - and I never refuse you. Holding both your wrists above your head with one hand, I use the other to angle my cock and push inside you. You're already clenching around me and biting down on my shoulder.

The room echoes with the sounds of grunts, moans and bumps against the wall. Bodies' slick, we slide against each other and I pick you up when your legs truly start to give out, but I make sure you keep the heels on. I want to feel it tomorrow.

You try and pull a hand free and I know why, but when you come this time it will be because of me and me alone. I know I can make it happen and when I reach behind you and touch you with my thumb, you shatter. I only tease, but it is enough.

We both hear your phone chime at the same time and while I want to throw it out the window, you just sigh and ignore it. You'll come up with some excuse, you always do. He doesn't push, but he has to know, or maybe he really is that fucking stupid. Whatever, I get off either way.

After you're back in your dress, I help you refasten your pearls and wipe a bit of grease off your cheek with my thumb.

I don't even hear the door close when you shut it.


	7. Movie Theater

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Movie Theater**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Happy Hump Day. Thanks for all the encouragement yesterday - it made me all tingly. Today, we're back to the fluff because I'm a sucker for love.**

* * *

"Marry me."

I am six and you are still five the first time you say yes, though I doubt you realize the impact your words have on my life; my soul. I certainly don't. It's August and we are completely bored even though it is the first summer our parents let us play in the backyard by ourselves. We've done everything there is to do already. Hide and seek has lost its thrill and you refuse to learn how to ride your bike without training wheels because you fell off once. It was all over when you saw you were bleeding.

I'm sitting in the grass watching as you start collecting dandelions from your yard and seeing them gathered in your hands reminds me of the wedding pictures on the wall in my house. So I ask and you think it will be fun.

Years later, I will still remember how my heart starts to race and how I am so excited that I fly back to my house from yours to tell my mom and dad.

My brother laughs at the idea and I only care a little bit because _he_ isn't getting married and I am. I am a genius because your mom buys fudgesicles and when we get married, that means I get to share them with you. My mom buys Jell-O.

Fudgesicles are way cooler.

Rosalie and Alice tell us what to do and where to stand because they read chapter books and Alice was actually _in_ her brother's wedding so she thinks she knows everything. You think they are kind of bossy and hate that they make you wear a dress until you stand over the air conditioning vent in my living room and it makes your dress blow up like a toad. Then, it is awesome.

Your laugh makes my insides happy and when I ask if you are ready, you say yes.

_GgGgGgGg_

You look different tonight. I don't know why, but you do and your dad is looking at me funny. I'm not sure I like it and why is his gun on the table? I start to ask him, but then I think he growls at me, so I think better of it.

My palms are starting to sweat and my collar feels like it is too tight and that I might start to choke.

Why do you look different?

Nobody says anything and I'm not sure if we should just leave or if I should tell them what we're doing tonight, but I don't really know. I just know that we're meeting Garrett and Kate at the movie theater and that my mom is dropping us off and Garrett's mom is bringing us home.

The movie is PG-13, which is fine because we're both finally thirteen and I would really feel better if your dad decides to put the gun away.

You notice it and roll your eyes, nudging me with your elbow and smiling. You are so pretty. "Come on, Edward. Your mom's waiting."

There is suddenly talk about curfews and pepper spray or something and it looks a little bit like your mom wants to cry, but everything is happening so fast and when you grab my hand and pull me towards the door, I am absolutely certain my shirt is too small.

You tell them that the movie will be over by nine and that we won't be late. Besides, I have a baseball game in the morning and I need to get my sleep. If I ask you to come, will you say yes?

_GgGgGgGg_

You are so beautiful with your hair splayed out on the pillows on _my_ bed in _my _room. I am nervous but trying desperately to keep you from realizing that I'm about to crawl out of my skin. I want this so much.

So much pressure to do this right and I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. None. I mean, I know what feels good to _me_ but hell, I'm seventeen and everything feels good. There are times when all you have to do is look at me and I think I might die.

I want; I need to make you feel the same.

Your hands are on my back and the feeling is so intense that I swear I can feel the ridges of your fingerprints on my skin. I never want you to leave this room. It's so different now and warm and I'm a little bit scared because what if I do this wrong and it sucks and you never let me do it again.

But then you thump me on the forehead, because you know what I'm doing, you always know. You whisper that you love me and that this is right and that you know I'll probably come too fast, but you say that with a smirk because you know that I'll take that as a challenge and, well, I do.

Then I'm there and the world stops. I don't want to move and I desperately want to move. I have to move. Please God let me move, but I wait for you to tell me, to let me know something... anything. When I look into your eyes, I see the answer to everything.

And maybe it is over too fast, but my face hurts because I'm smiling so much and when I ask if we can do it again sometime, you say yes.

_GgGgGgGg_

I can't stop pacing. I keep reading the text on my phone that you sent saying that you were on the way home.

Home.

We have reservations for dinner and I promised I'd let Garrett know so he could tell Kate and assuming you agree and everything goes well, then they'll meet us a bit later to celebrate. You make me so completely happy and I want more than anything to make you feel the same way.

I think I do. I hope I do. When you tell me that you love me, it makes me whole.

Now that I know you're on the way, I can turn my phone off because if your mom calls me one more time asking me if I've done it yet, I'll drive to Forks with a roll of duct tape. It's pretty hard to dial a phone when your hands are secured behind your back in pot holders.

I can't describe how excited and nervous I am. The first time I asked you on a date was nothing compared to this. The first time I felt you around me, just as exciting.

But this is different. Better.

I can hear your steps coming down the hall and my mind can't help but go places that I hope we both go later. There is reason I bought you those shoes, I'll admit I had ulterior motives and I want you to keep them on all night.

Just them.

You turn the doorknob, but it is locked. I did that on purpose to give me enough time to get ready. I can hear the key, I can see the lock turn, and when the door starts to open, I lower to one knee.

"Marry me."

You say yes.


	8. Cafe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Cafe**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Jasper  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**I can't begin to tell you how much all your encouraging words mean to me - a few months ago, I thought I was done. But you make me remember how much fun writing can be. Thank you.  
**

* * *

"More coffee?" Bella reached for the stranger's empty cup without waiting for an answer. He had been sitting at the same booth for the better part of the day, since before her arrival after school and every minute thereafter, just staring out the window. Finished with his refill, she went to take away the empty plate, but he stopped her for a second to grab the last few crumbs. Bella couldn't help but laugh. "I'm assuming the apple pie was alright, then?"

An easy laughter fell from the tired face and for the first time Bella saw a glimpse of the brightness hidden within. It left her speechless.

"Best I've ever had." His smile was genuine and she could tell that his words were the same. Jasper had never tasted anything as good as the apple pie in this diner and he probably would have ordered another piece if the plate she just took away hadn't held his third piece.

"I'm glad you liked it. Makes getting up so early to make them a little bit easier to swallow." Bella blushed and fiddled with the edge of the plate. There was something about this boy that made her almost silly, like those girls at school that she couldn't stand.

She wanted to keep talking to him, drawn to him for inexplicable reasons, but refills and table service were pretty much the extent of things she had to talk about and she had already done both. Still, her feet wouldn't move. Maybe it would be okay to take her break now, especially since her dad was back in the kitchen and her mom was busy with her younger brothers.

They were alone.

She sat the coffee pot down on the table and reached for the note pad she used to take orders, turning the page over to a blank page in preparation for the next customer, anything to appear busy. When she reached for the pen she habitually kept behind her left ear, the cap got snagged on her ribbon and pulled it out of its bow.

"Your hair bow." Jasper gestured and Bella nodded, trying to re-tie the bow with the pen in her mouth and sort of mumbled a thanks. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was completely lopsided; she seemed to be trying so hard to be more than she was. She couldn't be more than sixteen, but her eyes held this fire that held such promise. There was something about this girl that intrigued him.

When she picked up her pad again, he reached for his wallet, but she stopped him. "Oh, no charge. This is on us." They never charged servicemen when they stopped by. It was a hard and fast rule of her fathers.

"Us?" Jasper inquired because she seemed way too young to be married or to own a business. He assumed she just worked there, but he knew all too well to not make assumptions. Life was hardly what it seemed.

"Us." Bella smiled. "My dad owns this place and since we know everybody who lives in this area…" Her smile faltered a little and she blushed with the thought that maybe she was being presumptive.

Jasper patted the duffel bag on the bench seat beside him, stuffed to capacity and appropriately Army green in color. He shrugged, "Just doing my part, not that I had a choice."

Vietnam.

The silence that ensued was a mixture of many things. Sympathy and anger and fear. With a little bit of longing thrown in. Bella thought of all the boys from the area that were gone, either willingly or through the draft. There were others that took less honorable approaches and her dad had plenty to say about the ones that suddenly had Canadian addresses. Charlie wouldn't even walk on the same side of the street as the Newton's once he knew Mike had crossed the border.

Before she knew what she was doing, Bella found herself sitting across from Jasper, coffee pot abandoned on the counter. There weren't any other customers and probably wouldn't be for another hour or so. Not until the dinner special started. Meatloaf night always drew a crowd.

"I'm Bella," she said and he smiled and nodded.

"I know." And when she looked at him in question he pointed to her nametag. She laughed at her own forgetfulness, but things were so routine she sometimes fell victim to occupational narcolepsy. There had been days when she lost hours things were so mundane, but not today. "I'm Jasper."

_GgGgGgGg_

The next few days were a whirlwind. She learned that he had turned eighteen just a few days before arriving in town, his number appearing on the television screen just that night. Having aged out of the foster system, he joked about how at least he didn't have to worry about finding a job and a place to live.

Bella quickly learned that when Jasper joked about things, it was often his way of coping.

Jasper joked a lot, but there were times when he didn't and those were Bella's favorite. She could spend hours listening to him talk. He was interested in her, in her dreams and where she wanted to be in ten years.

He listened as she told him that she wanted to go to college and get a degree in something other than home economics. That she wanted to work and have a career on top of having a family, but she felt so stifled by her family. Her mom didn't understand and her dad thought she listened to too much rock and roll.

He said his only dream was to live.

Her soul broke a little at his confession and she wanted to grab his hand and run away. Never before had she been so afraid of something she couldn't change.

"I'm scared," he whispered one night as they sat on a bench in the park.

"Me too." She answered. There wasn't anything else she could say.

_GgGgGgGg_

She didn't tell him that her dad had flipped out when he realized that she had been spending time alone with Jasper, so she had lied and said that she was spending the afternoon with friends at the beach. It was the first time she had ever lied to her parents.

But Jasper was worth it.

She was sitting between his legs with her feet dangling off the end of the pier; he was tying the bow that never seemed to want to behave. She hated the thing; he loved it.

"I can't believe you don't have a boy waiting in the shadows to try and kick my ass." Jasper laughed and shook his head. Inside he was thrilled, but he was worried about Bella. In just the few days he had known her, he had found somebody that was brilliant and shone like the sun and he wanted all the best things for her.

Bella just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "None of them are worth my time."

Jasper couldn't agree more. He wanted to be that best thing for her and promised himself, albeit silently, that he would come back for her when this war was over. He'd never ask her to wait, but he would be back.

There was a part of him that knew that she would be here.

When the wind picked up and the ribbon came undone for the thousandth time, she pulled it out of her hair, intending to throw it into the lake, but Jasper stopped her. He took it from her hand and tied it around the handle to his bag. He carried it with him everywhere and she stopped thinking it was strange.

The contrast of the yellow ribbon with the green bag was striking and as they watched the ends flutter in the breeze, he took her hand in his.

"Can I write to you?" He traced the side of her face with the back of his hand and she closed her eyes as she nodded. "I want that more than anything."

"And when…" Bella stopped him. Talking about 'after' was bad luck and she always stopped him when he tried to talk about it.

In his thoughts, he promised her every day, meaning more than just letters and the kiss she placed on his lips let him know that she understood. For the first time that he could remember, Jasper felt like he had an anchor to bring him home and Bella felt like she had a purpose.

When the sun set that day, two people planned their future without speaking a word.


	9. Italian Restaurant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Italian Restaurant**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: It's complicated  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


* * *

"Is this place alright with you? I've been wanting to try it out since Kate told me how delicious it was. I figured that since I finally got you to agree to go out with me, I figured it was as good a time as any." Garrett smiled and honestly looked a little nervous, which made me feel like a complete ass.

"Yeah, I've heard good things too." It was true; I'd just had a hard time getting excited about anything. Why bother when everything was so fucked up in the first place.

I didn't used to think so, but that was before.

Garrett's interest in me hadn't exactly been a big secret, but I'd always managed to find an excuse to be busy. I had work, I was moving, or I was pet-sitting. That was a stretch because it was a goldfish, but whatever. I took my responsibilities seriously - until he finally called me on it.

That afternoon, he closed the door to my office, grabbed me and just kissed me until my knees buckled. "If you didn't like it, I won't ask you again." he'd said. Liked was an understatement. Thank god my office door locked because he didn't leave it for another hour.

I couldn't wait for it to happen again.

The restaurant was crowded, which meant we'd have to wait and after Garrett gave the hostess his name, we headed to the bar to have a drink. With every step, I became more and more determined to actually try this with him. He was everything I wanted; smart, attractive, completely comfortable in his skin…that was the huge one.

He knew what he wanted.

Conversation flowed easily between us, and everything I learned about him was completely amazing. I felt myself being drawn to him, and not just because I knew what his mouth felt like. I wanted to know more about him and I was starting to feel things that I didn't think I'd ever feel again. When he discreetly moved closer, I didn't move away.

Until I saw you.

Or maybe I didn't.

It was a glimpse of something that I thought was familiar but wasn't; it had to be. Just my mind trying to fuck up something before it had a chance to start. Self-preservation and all that, right?

You'd know.

Or that was your excuse anyway.

Still, my heart started racing for the wrong reason and I gripped my beer tighter before taking a pull. "Jasper?" Garrett looked at me in confusion. "Everything okay? You look…"

"I'm fine," I snapped, not really meaning too, but I was frustrated with myself. "I'm actually really glad we're here. I just thought I saw…nevermind. This is nice."

Because it was and I needed to focus more on that instead of the fact that I'm pissed off at you and you're not even really here.

Until I heard your laugh and couldn't deny that you were.

Every ounce of my soul hated that you had this hold on me when you so obviously had no problem moving on. Hated that it was so easy for you to leave me to deal with the fallout and answer the questions from our mutual friends and even our families? Ten years erased in one night, a night that in my mind I knew shouldn't have happened because it wasn't the right time, but I had never been able to refuse you anything.

And deep down that terrified you.

Fuck you.

Before I had the chance to suggest we leave and maybe go back to my house, because Garrett _wanted_ to be with me and I deserved to know what that felt like, we were called and taken to our table.

He sat next to me instead of across the table, with our knees touching beneath and there was something about that gesture, that he didn't shy away or make any pretense about it being an accident that just _did_ it for me.

Like I said, he knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid of it.

Imagine that.

When I did, it made me hard. Like you used to do. Used to. Past tense.

"Thank you." I said to him and when he questioned why I just shook my head because he didn't deserve the complication. He was so much better for me than you ever would have been. I let blind devotion put ideas in my head that should have never been there and when you said you wanted to try, I was foolish.

There was no doubt in my mind that you weren't gay. You were pissed off at Bella and wanted to hurt her like she hurt you and I happened to be sitting at home like a sitting duck when you got there. I accepted full responsibility because I wanted it to be true so much that I was willing to risk everything.

And I got burned.

I knew it was wrong and I let you convince me it wasn't.

What I didn't expect was for you to disappear completely.

The look on your face when you approached our table and realized that it was me sitting there and that I was with Garrett was both priceless and horrifying.

There was no way you didn't recognize me, though you did your best to pretend you didn't; that I was nothing to you.

I wanted to throw up. I wanted to get up and walk away, leaving you standing there with no explanation. But I respected Garrett enough to not fuck with his head and I honestly liked the guy. And I liked who I was when I was with him.

He wasn't you.

And the more I thought about it while I let you stand there and recite the evening's specials, I realized that I was fine with that. Better actually.

All this time, I had been avoiding everything while I sat around feeling sorry for myself for what you did to me. Garrett pressed his leg against mine and I could tell he felt like there was something going on, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. I almost missed out on this because of you.

Your eyes locked on our hands and I saw them narrow. What gave you the right to be upset about that? You gave up that right when you walked out the door.

You were the one that left, the one that couldn't handle whatever fucked up situation was in your head. I knew you didn't feel anything for me and sure I was disappointed that you freaked out, but it was the complete removal of you from my life that hurt more than anything.

How did it feel?

Were you happy with your decision?

Because honestly, you looked like shit.

And yet, if you knocked on my door tomorrow and said that you wanted to move back in and go back to the way things were, I'd probably let you.

Because, Edward, that's what friends did and like it or not, you couldn't erase the fact that we had been friends no matter how much you tried.

"Do you know him?" Garrett whispered in my ear as you turn and leave with our orders.

"I used to, but not anymore."

**I make no secret of my love of slash…especially Edward/Jasper. Um, yummy. But alas, CPW does not share my enthusiasm and since she is doing me a huge favor by beta-ing all 25 of my prompts, I decided to go easy on her and keep this what I call slash-lite. Still, I am determined to bring her over to the dark side. I can be very persuasive. **


	10. Airport

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Airport**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Ok...I think my experimentation with non-canon pairings is done unless something happens as I try and finish off the 7 prompts I have left to write. We're back to Bella and Edward - and the angst.  
**

* * *

I sat on the chair, watching her. Watching every step she took from the closet to the bed, from the dresser to the bed. She looked so…lost, so gone, and she wouldn't look at me. Couldn't was probably the more appropriate choice.

I, on the other hand, couldn't not look at her. Burning every last second I had with her into my memory. Like maybe the harder I stared, the reason behind all of this would show itself. It just didn't make sense, all of this, why it happened.

She was leaving.

It was right, it was time. We just didn't work anymore for whatever reason.

Not that we hadn't tried. Four years, three months, twenty-seven days. Two cities, jobs, friends, it wasn't enough.

She had a new job starting in two weeks. She had asked for a month and for the past fourteen days, we had tried everything possible to find the spark that had died.

Neither one of us wanted to let go, but it was the right thing to do.

So I watched her wanting so desperately for something to happen that would fix all of this.

God, I loved her. Fucked up, right? I loved her, but we didn't work. I think part of us had known that deep inside.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that she had stopped moving. When I looked over at the dresser, all the drawers stood open. They were also empty.

I almost welcomed the pain that wrapped around my heart like a vice, it was better than feeling numb. Her shoulders were shaking, but she remained silent and when I started to rise, to get out of my chair to go to her, she shook her head. Still not able to look at me.

All my strength dropped to my feet, like weights pulling me under water.

I didn't want her to go. She didn't need to stay.

This really was the right thing for us. Together we were surviving, apart we would both finally live.

Would we remain friends? I wasn't really sure. I think we'd try, I think we both wanted to be, but maybe not at first.

But eventually. Maybe.

I couldn't imagine my life without her in it, at least in some way, even if just marginally. I needed to know she was okay out there, that she was taking care of herself, and that somebody was taking care of her. That she'd eat even when she said she wasn't hungry. That she locked her door at night.

Elbows on my knees, I rested my forehead in my hands. As much as I needed to take in as much of her as I could before she left, I couldn't bear to see her cry.

We tried. We tried so hard.

I won't say we failed.

We just weren't meant to be.

She sat on the armrest beside me. Her touch timid, different this time. It was a difficult line, the one between strength and weakness. It would be so easy for us to just stay together, to just maintain.

"I hate this," she whispered into my hair and I felt the punch in my gut. She was so brave, even with her brown eyes red from crying and pale skin. I'm sure I didn't look much better.

We were both mourning something so deep, so amazing, but you can't make that kind of love exist where it doesn't.

I could feel her shift, the change in attitude and she stood, wiping her face before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Resolve. Determination.

Opening them…strength.

"The movers will be here on Tuesday, I'm still sorry about that. Alice said she'd be able to come show them what goes and what stays if you didn't want to be…I gave her my key when I said goodbye last night."

"I'll be here."

"That box over there," she pointed to a white cardboard box taped shut. "She'll take it with her. It has all our, my, all…the things…in there that I don't want to throw away, but I'm just not quite ready to have them with me... yet." She was shaking and I pretended not to notice.

I wondered if my Dartmouth t-shirt was in there but I'd never ask. Neither answer would be the right one. Was there even a right answer to all of this?

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak because I knew that if I did, I'd ask her to stay. And that if I asked her to stay, she would.

This was so fucking hard. Nothing had ever hurt so much.

"My flight leaves in two hours, I need to go." Her hand reached out for mine, and when I touched her fingers, they wrapped around me pulling me up and closer.

Pressed against her for this last moment, it was like a vacuum. Instinctually, we started swaying, dancing slowly to silence. The side of her face rested on my chest and my fingers were in her hair. I couldn't see anything but her.

She pulled back and started fiddling with her fingers. When she placed the ring in my hand and closed my own fingers over it, it was like my world spilled out onto the floor.

How could something that was the right decision hurt like this? I wanted her to keep it, I needed her to keep it, to have something of me but she said it wouldn't be right. She believed that the ring deserved to be worn by somebody that was worthy. With me or not, she would always be worthy.

When my tears started, I wasn't ashamed and when I felt her thumbs on my cheeks, it was all I could do to not fall to my knees.

I leaned in for a final kiss. Soft, gentle and familiar. It was over too soon and I felt pretty certain that when she walked out that door, I would die.

My eyes still closed, I didn't realize she had walked away until I heard the door softly click shut behind her.

"Goodbye, Bella."


	11. Seattle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Seattle**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**You all continue to make me blush with all the support and kind words. I can't even begin to describe how it makes me feel. You are amazing!  
**

* * *

Nothing says awkward like an octogenarian winning a rousing game of pin the penis on the poster. Yeah, it totally happened.

Apparently, the ladies in Forks get a little crazy during bridal shower games. Who knew?

I couldn't decide if it was the best day ever or if I was going to be scarred for life. I mean, Grandma Maggie had unbelievably amazing accuracy. She even made it curve just the slightest bit.

"No way!" Rosalie cackled as Alice and I recounted the story of Grandma Maggie and her amazing accuracy.

By the time we got the whole story out between periods of mouth-wide-open-silent laughter and several beers, we had completely lost track of time and Alice was on the floor talking about how she couldn't feel her face.

Yup, decision made. Best. Day. Ever. And either Alice was going to have to get married every year, or I was going to make her family adopt me. I'd always wanted a big family.

I also wanted another drink, so I made my way into the kitchen where I suddenly found myself cornered by Rosalie. No lie, the girl was just a tad on the intimidating side.

"Bella, you have to make sure that Alice doesn't have too much to drink. I need her socially functional for at least a little bit longer. She can absolutely not pass out."

"Um, considering she's in there currently retelling stories from this morning's festivities to an empty living room, I'm pretty sure that we're past the point of 'too much'. Why? What's up? The whole point of tonight was that we're staying in and not going anywhere." To make my point, I pointed at my Worst Christmas Present Ever t-shirt and bunny slippers. I was absolutely not leaving this house.

No matter how much Rosalie mumbled about how I might want to change, I was comfy and we were staying in. Period.

The three of us had lived together or next door to each other for the past seven years, since fate paired us together in a dorm suite. In just a couple of weeks, Alice was marrying her long time boyfriend and we would never again be a threesome.

Alice said Jasper cried the first time he heard her say those words out loud even though she assured him that she didn't mean threesome in that way. Boys and their fantasies…

And maybe mine too at one point or another, but at least I'm realistic enough to know that we didn't have naked pillow fights every night before bed. Yeah, another fact that made Jasper cry. He may be taking her away from us, but we had her for the next twenty four-ish hours. No boys allowed.

"Well….I wouldn't say that," Rosalie said quietly.

I snapped my attention back to her starting to get a little irritated because if Emmett and Jasper came over and I was sitting around playing fifth wheel in my bunny slippers, I was going to need more than just beer.

"Since I was stuck at work while the two of you were off playing porno games with people who once played fetch with dinosaurs, I may have made some arrangements for some," she leaned in closer almost suffocating me with her ginormous boobs, 'entertainment.'"

"Rosalie! We promised that we wouldn't go to any strip clubs since Jasper didn't get to go to any, though if you ask me that is totally unfair because it wasn't Alice that made that rule, it was his mother, but whatever…I"

She put her hand over my mouth, effectively muting me. "Would you just slow down for a sec, you're starting to go super sonic." She peeked around the corner and found Alice with the TV remote up to her ear talking like she was on the phone. Things were good. "We promised we wouldn't _go_ anywhere. We didn't say _anything_ about not bringing one in." She smiled like the smart cookie she knew she was. "You can lead a horse to water, ya know."

Okay, so maybe she was more like a smart…fig newton or something…not quite a cookie because that made absolutely no sense at all.

"Shut it. You know what I meant. Anyway, just do what I said and make sure she stays upright, or at least awake."

Eh, it would be fun, so I'd do my part, but there was something I needed to know. "Hey, Ro? How did you go about arranging this anyway?"

All I could think of was the Friends episode where Danny DeVito showed up at their door and that was just wrong in so, so, so many ways. Old, short and don't even get me started on the fact that he was dressed as a cop. That was a hard limit for me since my dad was a cop and the very last thing on earth I wanted was to accidentally see my dad's face on a stripper.

Hell to the no.

She wouldn't look me in the eye and I knew that wasn't good. "Rosalie…".

She mumbled, still not looking at me. "Edward volunteered."

She had to be fucking with me. Had to be.

"Rosalie Hale, I did NOT hear what I think I just heard." I grabbed her by the straps on her tank top and yanked her until we were nose-to-nose "Tell me you are joking. Please, for the love of all that is holy and good, tell. me. you. are. joking."

There was silence.

"How, Ro. How?"

"I may or may not have paid him fifty bucks and promised him your number."

Jeebus. Fuck.

"Do you not remember the night of too many shots, Ro?" Granted, _I_ didn't remember it, but I knew what I had been told and it was not one of my finer moments. Since that night, I had made a strict and solemn vow to never show my face in that bar again on any and every night that Edward was working. Not because of what he did, but because of what I supposedly did.

"B, everybody remembers that night. They're having an anniversary celebration next month. It's why he wants your number."

And that's exactly why I didn't want him to have it.

**Please don't hate me for leaving it there. I just reached that point in the story and had…nothing. This is how my head works – I don't ever have full story ideas, just a scene and that's ALL. It's cruel and unusual.**


	12. Meadow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Meadow**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**It's a bit later than normal...blame the rainy weather.  
**

* * *

"Come on, dance with me!" Bella pulls me up by the arms, stumbling back a bit and giggling as she is surprised by her own strength. Her smile is like the sun, bright and warm on my skin. Once I'm up off the blanket and standing, she holds her arms out to the side and twirls around and around and around like there is nothing in this world that can hold her back, because there isn't.

She is this free spirit, alive and pure.

People tell her that she gets it from her mom, that Renee was exactly the same way when she lived here, but since neither of us remembers her, it isn't like we can dispute it. Her dad, Charlie, refuses to talk about her mom. He says it's because he doesn't want to taint Bella's image of her mother, but I think it's because it hurts him too much.

He thinks we don't notice, but sometimes I catch him staring at the picture of Renee that Bella insists on keeping in the living room.

I know how he feels. Some people just aren't meant to be contained no matter how much you want to hold them close and never let them go.

Bella is one of those people.

Tomorrow is graduation. The culmination of twelve grueling years in the Forks education system. So many more to go – but at least I will be somewhere else. I have it all planned out, my future, organized on a laminated list with spaces for check marks and cross outs, but not for changes. I don't like change.

Undergrad, medical school, residency - the sequence pulses through my body like my blood and echoes in my footsteps. Detouring is not an option.

Still standing where Bella left me, I watch her as she flies. I envy her and worry about her all at the same time. I also love her. I don't understand how she puts up with me and as if she can read my mind, she launches herself at me full speed until she's wrapped around my body, trusting me to hold her. Like I could ever let her fall.

"Stop over thinking. You know the rules, this meadow, this place…it is my time. You are not allowed to be so serious." Bella says I'm going to have a heart attack by the time I'm 45 if I don't learn how to relax. I say I'm going to have one before then if she makes me watch her bungee jump one more time. Of course, she does it anyway. But not today, today we are just here in our place.

She unbuttons the top button on my shirt and I arch my eyebrow. When she untucks my shirt, I am torn between wanting to put her down so I can tuck it back in and wanting to put her down so I can take it off completely.

Somehow, Bella makes me feel things that are so out of my character that it makes my head spin in the best possible way. She turns off my brain and she turns on my heart and when I'm around her, _only_ when I'm around her, I feel lighter than air.

"Dance with me." Repeating her earlier request, she starts humming this melody, sounding like a dying cat and causing my ears to bleed. I put my finger to my lips and hope she notices. She sticks her tongue out in response, but does stop the humming at least. My silly, silly girl.

"You should come with me." After graduation, Bella is getting in her truck and driving until it quits. We have an unspoken bet on whether or not it even makes it out of Forks. But even if she has to do it without her truck, she'll keep going. She has a pair of those shoes that can turn into roller skates and a helmet. She says that's her backup. No set map, no itinerary, no sense of direction and just thinking about it, gives me hives.

"I have school." That's my standard answer when she tries to convince me, and it's the truth. Technically. The truth is, as much as she revels in the unknown, I'm terrified of it.

I'm also terrified of living my life without her in it.

"We can be back in plenty of time, Edward."

"You don't even know where you're going. How do you know you'll be back? How do you know you'll _want_ to be back? How do you know you'll want to be with me a week from now?"

Bella runs away from me again and my body wants to chase after her and make her answer me.

"Who cares where I go if you're with me? I'll be back because I need to rescue you from yourself. I'll _want_ to be back because this is where you are. And, silly boy, I want to be with you always." She yells, turning and waiting with bright eyes. She looks like a puppy who wants to be chased.

I take step forward and there is a change in the air. Like every inch I move closer to her charges the atmosphere, the hairs on my arm start to stand up with the adrenaline.

Going with her is not an option. It's just crazy talk, madness, the type of thing that _she_ would do; not me.

I am settled, determined, I have plans that I need to see through and I can feel them clawing at my skin from the inside, reminding me that they are there, and that I am who I am today because of who I want to be later.

Without them, what would I be?

"Come with me," she mouths, no sound but I know what she wants.

Before I can stop myself I'm chasing her, fueled by her laugh, her energy and her life. When I catch her, I cling to her like she's my lifeline and in a way, I know that she is. "We can be back by August first?" I ask, thinking that with an organized list and spreadsheet, I can surely get packed and ready for UW in three weeks time. Maybe.

"August fifteenth," she compromises. "I'll help you pack."

She is everything that is the total opposite of what I am. She sees the righteousness and the good in all things and she makes the world brighter just by being in it.

Without her, who would I be?


	13. Prom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Prom**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Here it is...lucky number 13. The official halfway point of my twi25! This one makes me giggle :)**

* * *

"Swan, go to the prom with me." Edward nudged me with his elbow. When did he get here? _Why_ was he even here? I really needed to get my key back from him.

"No." I couldn't even begin to go into why that was a bad idea.

"Swan, go to the prom with me." He pulled me out of the chair, promptly sitting in it himself and plopping me down on his lap.

So effin' persistent.

"Edward, we tried that eight years ago, remember? You were late, I paid for dinner because you 'forgot' your wallet and then you spent the rest of the night trying to make Jessica's tits pop out of her dress. It's not exactly something I care to repeat."

"Oh please, you're forgetting the best part." Managing to turn around a little bit in his lap, I just stared at him. There was a best part?

He waggled his eyebrows and I shoved myself off of him, laughing. "Oh please, you fumbled around like a squirrel foraging for acorns, pumped twice and then started snoring. If that's the best, it makes me really sad for you." Ignoring his protests, decided I was thirsty and went into the kitchen. If I was lucky, he'd leave.

I was never lucky.

Since the day he moved across the street from me when we were nine, Edward and I have had this crazy love hate thing going on. It lasted all through our childhood, followed us to UW and then back again. It was completely ridiculous and he pushed every button I had, but for the life of me, I couldn't imagine life without him.

There had been a couple of times when we talked about giving 'us' a go, but then we would come to our senses and whatever. It was never gonna happen.

"Oh come on. They make all the new teachers chaperone and I don't want to be the loser that shows up alone." Edward had recently started teaching Art at the high school, much to the amusement of his former teachers. I'd heard rumors of a pool that some of the previous teachers had running odds on how long he'd last.

"No, Edward." I was determined.

"Please." He moved closer behind me, pressing me against the kitchen counter and trapping me between his arms. I felt his breath on my neck and I had to close my eyes to regulate my breathing.

Um, yeah, so during those times we tried…we had also…_tried._

Edward had learned a lot in those eight years.

As if he could read my mind, he whispered, "I don't fumble anymore, Bella." His teeth nipped at my shoulder and I could feel a finger tracing up my right arm. "I know exactly where things are and what to do to them."

Must. Resist.

Me and him, him and me, us together. It was _such _a bad idea.

I had an agenda, he was goofy. I had plans to leave Forks when I finally get my book published and he had just moved back. I was organized, he was total chaos.

He was my best friend and I wasn't about to risk losing that for sex.

No matter how good Edward claimed he could be.

So I stomped on his foot, ducked under his arm and walked back into the living room, pausing only to turn down the thermostat because it was suddenly very warm in my house.

"How are Emmet and Rose doing with…oh sweet Jesus, why are you not wearing clothes?"

I was going to have to kill him and find a way to dispose of the body. This, _this_ was what I had to contend with when dealing with him. He had absolutely no impulse control. Then I started thinking about him having total control over…ok, I needed to stop.

Edward looked down at his body and smirked, "I'm not naked. Do you want me to be naked?"

"Edward," I said as I covered my eyes, "what the fuck? Squidward?" Yes, he was wearing a Squidward Speedo. So wrong. I would never be able to look at Spongebob again.

He started moving closer, the look in his eyes was somewhere between predatory and goofy, like a lion wearing a clown hat.

"It's not going to work." I folded my arms across my chest and stood my ground.

"Cold, Bella?" He arched his eyebrow, smirking and moving still closer. So, I wasn't wearing a bra…I didn't expect company.

"I'm not going with you. Call Tanya, call Angela." Arching my own eyebrow I threw down the gauntlet, "Call Mrs. Cope."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and I smirked.

"How did you…what did Jasper tell…who…pshhht. Mrs. Cope wouldn't know what to do with me." He was totally bluffing. If there was one thing that squicked Edward out, it was the concept of old people sex. It was his kryptonite.

"If you're lucky, she'll wear her Rockports and maybe her dress will be polyester. Instead of perfume, she'll smell like Ben Gay."

"Bella, stop."

"You can take her to the diner. Eat at 4:30 and make it to the prom in plenty of time."

"Bella, stop. I mean it!"

"She's been married six times Edward, I bet she knows just how to…ooof!"

I looked up from the couch to find myself trapped under Edward's body, his face a mere inch from my own. I shifted and realized that something was…missing. Ahem, well at least 'Squidward' was now under control.

"You terrified him," was Edward's completely unamused response, "and he's not very happy with you. You should totally make it up to him."

"Not gonna happen, buddy."

"Buddy?" He snorted and started tracing circles around my left nipple with his finger. "_Buddy?_ I think we both know that 'buddy' is completely inaccurate. Now, say yes, Bella."

"No." My fists gripped the upholstery and I was determined to stay still. I would not break. I needed to focus on my breathing and if I could keep myself under control, he'd move on to something else. His attention span often reminded me of a puppy who had too many toys.

"I know what you're doing, you know. I'm not giving up. Not this time. I'm stubborn like a pit bull."

"More like an ass," I murmured under my breath.

When he pinched my nipple in retaliation, my head said push him on the floor, but my body said fuck that and started responding without my consent. Before I could stop myself, my hands were on his ass and Squidward was back.

His head dropped to my shoulder and I felt him smile against my skin. I shouldn't have encouraged this, I shouldn't, but gah. He just brought this light, this craziness to my life that I didn't have on my own. I couldn't quit him.

And I didn't want to either.

His hips started to roll slowly and I melted. He reached back and pulled my right knee up, moving him closer and there was absolutely no doubt in my mind where things were going.

"You haven't said yes yet," he reminded me and I was thrown for a minute because I felt pretty certain that my legs wrapped around his waist did not indicate no. So, I shifted my hips into Edward just in case he was stupid and he growled.

"Not until you say yes."

When he added his fingers to the mix and slid them inside me, I think I promised him my first born.

His touch was indescribable. Forget the past, the boy had a gift and there wasn't a squirrel anywhere nearby, though I did make some noise that didn't quite sound human. Forget art, he needed to teach sex. To me. Only me.

"Say it," he whispered into my skin, but I just shook my head not trusting my mouth.

Somehow he managed to rid us both of our clothes without taking his hands away.

Gif. Ted.

"Say it." I could feel him. Right there. Pressing, touching, but not inside and I tried to pull him closer because Jesus, I needed him inside me yesterday. And he knew it.

"I have something you want, Bella. All you have to do is say yes."

"Fine, but you're totally making it up to me." I couldn't totally concede after all, if I'd let him win, I'd never hear the end of it. "Now fuck me."

His mouth pressed against mine and I was on fire. He pressed forward slowly, teasing and I bit on his bottom lip to know that slow was unacceptable. Message received. Pulling back only to thrust forward inside me deep, so deep, his used his body to take possession of mine, pounding himself into me over and over, he was in total control.

He was hot and hard and our bodies were slick and I did my best to hold on. His hands, his mouth were everywhere, his body taking all that I gave freely. Thrusting my own hips up, I needed more and more and more. All of him. Without warning, he shifted, changing the angle and that was all it took. My body exploded and I felt him follow soon after, his body spasming against mine.

He pushed the hair out of my eyes and rolled us over, grinning and looking quite pleased with himself. "I got you to say yes." If it were possible for words to strut and high-five each other, his would have been. "Told you Mrs. Cope wouldn't be able to handle it."

Yup. That was my prom date.


	14. Classroom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Classroom**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Happy Wednesday!  
**

* * *

"Hey, where are you?" Alice's panicked voice came screeching over the phone and I had to hold it away from my ear before she made me go deaf. The girl did everything full throttle and her volume wasn't an exception. I'm not sure how I had forgotten this, but I blame it on being back in Forks. The second I pulled into town, I felt like I was transported back to the same girl I was when I left.

I hated _that_ girl.

"Alice, I'm sitting in your driveway, where are _you_?" Why am I even surprised that she's not here. She was never ever where she was supposed to be. She was the poster child for why parent's sometimes put their kids on a leash.

"Ugh, I'm stuck about halfway between home and Port Angeles. A logging truck overturned and I've been sitting here for the past forty-five minutes waiting to get past it. A lane is blocked or something and I think I may be here until retirement, I'm not sure. Anyway, I need you to do me a favor; can you go and get Tyler when his guitar lesson is over? He takes them at the high school and there isn't any way I can get there in time. He's so excited to see you!"

The thought of surprising Tyler made her request an absolute no-brainer. I mean, the kid was awesome. Nine years old, smarter than he had any right to be like the kid from Jerry Maguire, and he knew everything about everybody, which considering his parents, should surprise no one. I could totally get the low-down on everybody from him without having to succumb to joining Facebook.

Just, no. My mom has an account, that right there, was enough of a deterrent for me.

"I'm on my way. I'm assuming the music room is still where it used to be? Nothing has changed?"

I expected a cackle, a snort, a guffaw…what I didn't not expect was a mumbled 'I gotta go' and to be hung up on.

Something was totally up with her.

I started suspecting something when Alice started calling me everyday making sure that I was still coming, and that I had to get in town on _this_ day and that I had to take a specific flight that arrived _this_ morning. That was way too organized to be typical Alice behavior, but she said it was because Rosie was trying to schedule her shifts at the hospital so she could get time off. She had me convinced for a while until I remembered that Rosie stopped working at the hospital when Emmett opened his own practice and she worked days.

But it was when she willingly got off the phone, especially when I knew she was bored out of her mind stuck in traffic that _really_ made me suspicious.

Hopefully, Tyler knew something and would let me know what was going on.

I pulled into the parking lot at school, not really remembering the drive, but it was like riding a bike. No matter how long it has been, you never quite forget. I could probably drive the route backwards and blindfolded.

The building seemed so much smaller than I remembered, but after living in New York City for so long, everything seems small. And short. And quiet.

There were a few cars and students milling around, but since school had ended almost an hour before, the campus was basically deserted. I think I preferred it like this, high school wasn't exactly awesome. In fact, if those four years were truly supposed to be the 'best years of your life', well that just flat out sucked ass.

I was the quiet girl. The one that ate her lunches in the library with her nose in a book. The shy one that never got invited to any parties and never had the guts to show up when I knew somebody was having one, which wasn't often considering my dad was the police chief. I only found out about things after the fact and usually then it was by accident. It was like I had the word snitch tattooed on my forehead the second I walked through the doors.

And I don't mean snitch like in Harry Potter. Even that tattoo on my forehead would have been cooler.

So, I did what I had to do to get through school and that was that. I never looked back.

Except sometimes, I did. But that's what happens when you have an unrequited crush on a boy for four years. They sometimes show up when you least expect it.

Edward Cullen has been the cause of many yummy dreams and as many showers, some cold, some lasting quite a long time. Ahem. At least in the dreams, he knew my name. I also was able to talk to him since in real life I couldn't even look him in the eye without stumbling over my tongue and turning all kinds of red. So yeah, my awkwardness was epic.

As my steps echoed through the empty halls, I started to hear the faintest strumming. It was so quiet that I could barely make out the individual notes as they changed, but at least I knew I was headed in the right direction. I couldn't wait to see the look on Tyler's face when he saw me and I wondered if I had enough time to take him for ice cream before Alice got home. Two scoops if he talked.

The notes got louder and more recognizable and I found myself humming along with a very,very, very slow version of Rainbow Connection. Very slow.

I couldn't help but smile as I peeked into the room and saw Tyler sitting on a stool with his guitar on his legs and tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth while he concentrated. His little fingers were pressing on the strings so hard that they looked white.

His teacher had his back to me and was playing the melody while Tyler strummed a chord at regular intervals.

When the song ended, I couldn't help myself and stepped into the room applauding like he was on the stage at Carnegie Hall. I loved that kid like he was my own and I suddenly felt like maybe I could understand why parents cry when they see their kids wearing a tree costume in a school play.

I did not expect that.

I also did not expect his teacher to be Edward Cullen.

I could feel my skin start to flush and it was like I was fourteen all over again. Thankfully I was close enough to the door where I could lean against the frame instead of sinking to the floor like I wanted too.

He looked exactly the same.

Alice was so on my shit list and I wasn't going to waste any time letting her know. Except when I tried to dial, I suddenly couldn't remember who I was calling or why, so I just held my phone up to my ear and pretended to be listening to my voice mail.

Somehow, I managed to stay upright as Tyler gathered his things and listened while Edward went over a few things he wanted to practice.

When they walked over to where I was standing, I just smiled with my phone still up to my ear because I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Tyler, I'll see you in a couple of hours for dinner. And Bella," I totally squeaked because that was the first time I'd ever heard him speak my name and it was even better than I had imagined. "If you're going to pretend to be on the phone, it helps if it isn't upside down."

And with a wink, he was gone.

Forget ice cream, I needed a drink.


	15. Island

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Island**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**On May 2nd, I attended a Pink Ribbon luncheon to raise money for Breast Cancer research. I couldn't stop thinking about the speaker and her incredible attitude. I'm a big believer in the HEA.**

* * *

How has it only been two months?

I try not to think about how small you feel in my arms when I wrap them around you, but I can't help it. It invades every thought I have and every breath I take and I get so angry. Angry because you're only twenty-five, angry because it isn't me, and angry because you somehow manage to take this whole fucked up situation in stride while I just try not to drown in it.

You shouldn't have cancer.

With your big brown eyes and your pale skin, you should be going out dancing with your friends, not shaving your head to face then inevitable and then shaving mine so that we'd match. Of course, it doesn't surprise me at all that you look better bald than I do because everything about you is beautiful.

Today was a big day though, the halfway point in your chemo. Four down, four more to go and then what? You want to make plans to celebrate, but part of me wants us to we wait and see.

You say I'm stupid.

"God, for the eight kazillionth time, I did _not_ say you were stupid, Edward. I said you were beyond stupid." Shifting up and out of my lap, you turn throw something at me and it bounces off my face, making you giggle.

Without even looking at it, I know what it is because ever since you came home with it, you've had this ridiculous fascination with throwing your prosthesis at me. Yeah, you like to bonk me with your boob. At first, it horrified me that you could make light of something so serious but then you said you needed to be able to laugh at all of this to be able to get through it.

And that you are absolutely going to get through it.

I learned a long time ago to never ever argue with you.

Sometimes you walk around our apartment topless, saying that you were always jealous that boys could get away with it and that girls couldn't and that now that you can, you're going to take advantage of the situation. I'm used to it now, but the first time I saw the vivid pink scars on your chest, they seemed so much larger than they actually were and you caught me staring so many times that you finally pinned me down and made me touch them.

Straddling my lap, you closed your eyes and felt as I traced them with my fingers over and over. They looked so angry, but felt so smooth and I was overwhelmed with your bravery.

I didn't know what I could do and felt so incredibly helpless, but I meant it when I promised you that when this was over we were going to an island somewhere and you could run around as topless as you wanted. I still get to rub sunscreen on you though.

Thinking about that makes me hard and you feel it and turn to me with this sparkle in your eyes that lights up the world. At first you thought I wouldn't want you. I feel pretty confident that I've convinced you otherwise, but I'm willing to keep trying. When I look at you, I forget my own name.

I love it when you smile and while I've always known you were funny, I've come to adore your warped sense of humor. I always know when you're up to something because you get this impish look on your face. I'm usually the victim, but sometimes I get lucky and escape your devilish mind. Those are the best times.

I'll never forget Emmett's face when you answered the door with one of your regular prostheses on one side and a balloon twice the size on the other. To this day, it is the only time I've ever seen him speechless.

But I also know what you're doing. It doesn't take long to figure out that you are making light of this, not just for yourself, but so that we will feel comfortable around you. Its not the cancer that scares you so much as the idea that we'll all start acting differently around you because we feel sorry for you. Bullshit. I hate everything about it for you, but if there is one thing I don't feel, is that I don't feel sorry for you because if I did, you'd hate me forever.

Bella, the cancer isn't you. So I tell you this today and tell you this tomorrow and tell you this every single day until you finally start to understand and then, that's when I finally see you stop being so completely stubborn and start trusting us when we say that we're not going anywhere. Any of us. Not Alice or Rosalie or Jasper or Emmett, though thanks to you he has a weird fascination with balloon animals.

In eight weeks, we are going to walk into that hospital like we own the place and when that last drop of poison enters your body, you're going to march over to that bell that announces to everybody that you're finished with chemo and you are going to bang the fuck out of it. And if you don't feel like walking, I'll carry you over there piggyback because you did it. You will beat this thing. You will.

Then, when you get the results from your PET scan that tells you what I already know, that you caught this early enough and that every single last sign of cancer has been completely eradicated from your body, we're going to go home and pack a bag and get on a plane and we're not going to stop until there is sand between our toes.

Maybe this isn't what we saw when we started looking at our future, but there are so many good things ahead of us, I can't imagine life any different. And those times when you convince me to look past my anger, I am so completely overwhelmed by the pride and strength I see in you that I can't even put my thoughts into words.


	16. Parking Lot

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Parking Lot**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**I realized yesterday that I only have 3 more of these to write - and that I might actually pull this thing off ;)  
**

**Happy Friday!  
**

* * *

The storm clouds in the sky were a perfect reflection of my mood. All I wanted was for the fucking school day to end so I could get out of there and away from everything that was closing in faster than I could sort it out.

I needed to run until it hurt, to find an outlet for everything, to release some of the anger when my feet hit the pavement. But first I needed to find Edward and kick his ass.

Slamming my locker shut, I turned and started for the exit. The look on my face said it all and people cleared out of my way. I knew he was avoiding me since he didn't stop by and wait for me after the final bell. He knew he was in trouble.

It wasn't like I was being subtle.

I could see him already, rushing across the parking lot to try and get in his car before I could find him, but then what? He knew he was my ride home. Was he just going to leave me here? Oh hell no.

Even if he did, he lived next door. Our bedrooms faced each other and we had an extra key to their house hanging on a hook in our kitchen. There was nowhere for him to hide. If he wanted to avoid me, he was going to have to leave the state.

When I reached his car, I grabbed the handle not really surprised that it was locked. "Unlock the door, Edward." Knowing he was safe, he smirked at me as he reclined in the driver's seat and turned his music up on high. So, I did the only logical thing I could do and climbed up on to the hood of his car, sat with my back against the windshield and prepared to wait him out.

Knowing how he felt about his car, his precious, I could literally feel the moment he started to twitch. I wasn't in a hurry; I could sit there all day. Maybe I'd start some of my homework while I was sitting there. When I reached for my bookbag and started to pull it towards me, I heard a bang on the glass. He thought I was going to scratch the paint. Yup, this was definitely starting to get to him.

When he turned on the ignition, I raised my hand and flipped him off. I mean, did he honestly think I was stupid enough to believe he'd start driving away with me on the hood of his car. Really?

I took a sheet of notebook paper and scribbled an obscene note about the vibrations from the engine and stuck it under one of the windshield wipers.

Cue choking in three…two…

"Bella, is everything okay?" In all of my rage, I hadn't noticed that James had pulled in the space next to me…us...the car.

"Yeah. Nothing I can't handle and probably should have done long ago. Getting together Saturday sounds pretty fun. Can I call you later and we'll figure everything out?" And by figuring everything out, I meant apologizing for Edward's asinine behavior and starting the rumor that he had been dropped on his head repeatedly as a small child.

That was the only way I could think of to explain the flamboyantly dramatic kiss he planted on my face in the middle of the hall between classes. Smiling crazy hard, I winked at James so that Edward would see that the stunt he pulled earlier today had absolutely no effect on anything. Stupid, stupid boy.

Of course, my awkward flirting caused him to start revving the engine, which made me start to have to yell so James could hear me and then made me start shifting around as the hood started to get hotter and hotter.

"Um, yeah. I think maybe…" James started looking from me to Edward to me again and put his car in drive. "Why don't you just find me on Monday. I think I may have to go visit a relative or something on Saturday. Yeah. Something like that."

And he was gone.

Forget trouble, that wasn't nearly descriptive enough. I was going to absolutely kill Edward Cullen.

I turned around, got on my hands and knees, and started yelling. "Who the fuck do you think you are? What gives you the right to decide who I can and can not go out with? How could you do that to me? Do you have any impulse control? Any?" The words started coming and coming and I'm sure most of it was complete word vomit and people started to stare, but honestly, I didn't care who heard anything. All of this was a long time coming.

Of course, that's when he pointed at me and mouthed 'nice tits' and I realized that he could see down my shirt,

I was done.

The thing about it was, was that it wasn't that I particularly wanted to go with James to the beach or a party, or well…anywhere, but that wasn't the point.

He had absolutely no right to make any of these decisions for me when he was too clueless to realize that the one person I wanted to be with the most was him.

Only him.

I was halfway home before he caught up with me, rolling down the passenger side window and unlocking the door.

"Go home, Edward. Just go home." I walked faster, but he sped up enough to stay even with me.

"Are you really that mad at me? I bought you peanut M&Ms and I didn't even eat any. Look." He held up the bag and I was seriously tempted. There were two things in this world that made my knees weak and both of them were in the car beside me.

He stopped the car so I could touch the yellow bag with the tip of my finger. He was no fool and kept it just out of reach so I couldn't grab it and run, because if I could have, I would have.

"You can't keep protecting me, Edward. You can't. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, especially when those decisions don't have anything to do with you."

"You really don't know, do you? Everything you do means something to me." He had this look on his face that I'd seen only one other place before…the mirror. And it made me realize that as well as we knew each other, maybe there were things we were missing.

Things that were right in front of us and had been for so long that it took all kinds of ridiculous extremes for us to really see them.

Was it possible that he felt for me what I felt for him?

"Let me take you home, B."

I hoped so.


	17. Greenhouse

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Greenhouse**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Happy Saturday!  
**

* * *

Okay, if I were Edward and _my_ fiancée had just abandoned me at the altar, where would I go? I'd checked all the places I could think of and he hadn't been there. He wasn't answering his phone, which didn't surprise me at all, since he obviously didn't want to be found.

That didn't mean I was going to stop looking.

When Angela couldn't…wouldn't…didn't… say 'I do' the world seemed to stop. Nobody in that church made a sound, nobody moved, nobody did anything because who in the hell does that? How do you respond to that? I mean, it was like I was watching a bad Lifetime movie until I realized that she was actually going to leave Edward standing there.

He loved her and she didn't have the decency to tell him before the ceremony started. Instead, she just shook her head and went away.

When he turned and walked down the aisle all alone it was all I could do to not take off one of my shoes, find Angela and beat her with it.

She broke the heart of my best friend and some things are unforgivable.

As the wedding guests started to murmur and figure out that yes, that did actually happen, I slipped out a side door and jumped in my car. But not before throwing my shoes at the ice sculpture Angela's mom had insisted upon having in the garden.

It was of a fat cherub shooting an arrow and was completely tacky. After shoe number two, it was also lacking a head and I didn't at all feel bad about it.

I knew he wouldn't go anywhere obvious, which meant he wouldn't be at his house or his office. And I couldn't see him going to the hotel and checking-in. Edward may be self-deprecating at times, but he wasn't a masochist.

He would just want to disappear.

And then I had a thought.

I don't know if it was the stupid ice sculpture melting in the garden or the fact that I suddenly remembered that Angela actually wanted him to wear a top hat to an 11:00 wedding, but maybe…just maybe, I knew where to find him.

When we were little we would always get together and watch all the Christmas holiday shows when they would come on TV. My favorite was Rudolph because Yukon Cornelius was the shit, but Edward always liked Frosty better.

Until the time he got locked in his parent's greenhouse when he was seven. He said he was worried he would melt and nobody would ever be able to find him. And now that there was a time when he probably _would_ want to disappear, where better to go.

Bingo.

Before I even got out of my car I knew he was there. It was that connection we've always had. I'd lost count of the times he's made me laugh after a bad date, comforted me after a break up, set me up on dates – though oddly enough, those always ended up being the bad dates I mentioned earlier. Anyway, it was my turn to take care of him.

I could see him walking up and down the aisle as I approached the glassed in building, laughing quietly at the rock he had wedged between the door and the frame because he still didn't trust the latch.

He was my precious…but not in that creepy Gollum way.

When I got to him, I didn't even say a word. I just stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned back into my embrace, head slumped down and gah, I just hurt so much for him.

He put his hands over my own and we just stood there. I'd wait forever with him.

When he was ready, he turned around and smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless and I reached up to touch his cheek. My sweet, sweet Edward.

"You're still short." He was trying and I shrugged.

"I took my shoes off before I left the church." And I pulled up the hem of my skirt to show him my now wiggling and very muddy toes. My dress was filthy and I saw him cringe because he may be a little OCD about dirt, but really – the dress was pink and poofy and had more ruffles than should ever be allowed on anything. For real, I looked like a fluffy pink pineapple. I was hardly worried about wearing it again.

Not gonna happen.

"I should be mad at you, you know." Edward walked over and sat down on one of the tables with next year's seedlings. If the plants were poisonous, would it be wrong to put them in a salad for _her_. It may be a bit too soon to suggest something like that to him, but I made a mental note to bring it up again later. Because we would joke about this whole situation someday. It was my mission in life to make him happy. Always happy. Because he didn't need to ever feel anything else.

"Um, why? We established long ago that I am absotively posolutely the perfect person. It isn't possible to be mad at me because I am incapable of doing anything wrong." I shrugged because it was true.

"You were going to let me marry her. You should have told me it was wrong. Tried to stop me. Why didn't you stop me?"

"First of all Edward, until about an hour ago, I actually _liked_ Angela because you loved her. And right now, you still do. You may not like her…in fact, I'm pretty sure most people in town right how loathe the fact that she even still breathes, but right now, right this second, you still love her."

He started to object, but I kept going, "Stop. Let me finish. And you probably still will love her for a little while, though I am perfectly willing to beat you like a mule until you stop. I am never ever going to tell you what you feel for somebody is wrong. Misguided…possibly but never wrong. Your emotions are your own and if loving and marrying her was going to make you happy, then I wasn't going to stop you."

"And second?"

I thought for a minute, "And second, if I had tried to stop you, would you have listened to me? And before you open your mouth because I know what you're going to say, you lie. You haven't listened to me a day in your life because you hate to admit when I'm right."

He actually laughed at that and tried to argue until I gave him the bitch brow and he kissed my forehead. "I should just marry you and be done with it."

"Probably." Cue awkward silence. Then I punched him in the arm because it seemed like the right thing to do.

For the next however long, we just sat there and talked. Or I talked and he pretended to listen when I knew he was really running that scene from the church over and over in his head. I knew this because I started talking about sex in the middle of our conversation and he didn't react at all, but that was okay.

I felt a little guilty that I hadn't let anybody else know I had found him, but I figured that maybe since they hadn't heard anything from me that they would assume I was with him. Surely his parents and mine had guessed as much, especially since they hadn't come by the house.

I worried a little that maybe they had put a beat down on Angela and had been arrested, but I felt pretty confident that Dad would use his connections to keep them out of jail. He was cool like that, how could he not be with a 'stache? There wasn't another man around that could pull it off. Edward used to call it a porn 'stache, but I stopped that because anything connecting my dad and porn was just wrong. Wrong!

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Edward asked as we finally left our nest in the greenhouse. "I don't feel like being alone."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," and I meant it until he said that I was like Herpes.

Yup. He was going to be just fine.


	18. Ballet Studio

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Ballet Studio**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Happy Sunday! I need coffee.  
**

* * *

I was running so late.

"Hey B, wait up!" Edward ran up to me breathless, leaving me the same. Watching him move, the way his body worked all fluid and with this confidence that wasn't quite swagger but like a slow motion strut…gah. The boy did things to me that should be illegal in 37 states. "I need a ride home."

When he grinned at me, the number bumped up to 41.

"It's Tuesday and I help Alice teach the 3 and 4 year olds remember? Sorry, Edward. Where's Jasper or Emmett? Or wait, even better…where's Jessica?" I liked to weave my bitchiness in with a little snark.

"You did not just go there. God, Bella. I thought you we're my friend. How could you be so cruel?" He clutched dramatically at his chest, ironic because the word friend stabbed me in the heart.

But, I put on my unaffected face because that's what I do best. I wanted the boy with every cell in my body and I was his 'friend'. Lovely. Picking up my bag and heading towards the parking lot, I turned back towards him and smiled. "If you didn't want me to go there, you shouldn't have gone there first." Because it sort of crushed me when I heard that it happened. "Have you finished your antibiotics yet, by the way?"

Undeterred, he followed me out the doors. "It was a moment of weakness and yes, three days ago. I'm a guy. We're all lead by our cocks, you know that."

"Um, considering I don't have one, I can't really relate, Edward. And besides, having a cock isn't an automatic 'get out of jail free card.' Too many of you think it does."

When I noticed that he wasn't following me anymore, I stopped, because he knew as well as I did that even though I absolutely did not have time to take him home before heading to the studio, I was going to do it anyway. He was standing there like he had forgotten how to move his legs.

"Edward?" Looking closer, he didn't look right. His eyes were sort of half-glazed over and unfocused. When I got closer, he still wasn't moving and I poked him. "E?"

Thankfully he responded, whispering something so faint that I couldn't hear specifics, but I did hear something. "What? Do you need me to go get somebody? Call your mom?"

"Please don't mention my mom right now." He grabbed my arm roughly and closed his eyes, inhaling sharply and by this point I had absolutely no idea what was going on but I was really starting to worry.

"Seriously, Edward. What's going on? What happened?"

Without letting go of my arm, he opened his eyes only to say, "You said cock."

"Enjoy your walk home, Edward."

Finally, _finally_ realizing that I was actually going to leave him, he started walking again. "Aw come on. I'll totally make it up to you."

Houston, we have potential.

"If I take you home, there isn't any way I can get to the studio and changed in time for class. Unless you want to sit and wait for me outside and I'll take you home after it's over, but you'd get home quicker if you walked."

"What if I drove to my house and you changed on the way." Again with the 41 state smile.

"I am _not_ going to take my clothes off while you drive down Main Street." I looked at him like he was on crack.

"What if I take a different route?"

I gave him my best death glare because that was so not the point.

"Okay, okay, but for real. Don't all girls know how to change clothes without taking their clothes off? You do this thing where you disconnect your arms and pull them in your shirts or something. I promise not to look."

"Oh come on now, Edward."

"Okay, I promise not to look much."

"At this point I'm going to be late either way. You drive, I'll figure something out and you'll just owe me until I figure out a way for you to repay me or for the rest of your life, whichever comes first."

All sorts of deliciously naughty thoughts came to mind and this time my eyes were the ones that glazed over. That was until I felt his hand slide into my back pocket.

"What the hell, Edward?" Not that was really angry, I just had an attitude to maintain.

"I need your keys," he winked.

He touched my ass. Well, indirectly through my clothes, and isn't there some sort of transitive property or something? If A touches B and B touches C, then A touches C? Yes? No?

I'm going to say there is one.

Pulling my book bag around to the front, I dug my keys out of the front pocket and handed them over. This was either going to work out or be a complete disaster.

I felt pretty sure I knew which one to bet money on.

To his credit, he did take the indirect route. I managed to pull my shirt down long enough to cover my near nakedness after taking off my jeans and he only slightly ran off the road once.

When my shorts were on, I 'disconnected my arms' as he put it, and managed to get off my bra and throw it behind my seat without him seeing.

"Blue is nice."

Or so I thought.

After that, getting changed into the rest of my dancewear was a piece of cake and I was completely decent by the time he pulled my car into his driveway.

"So, do you still take classes and stuff or do you just help teach the little ones?"

I was sort of perplexed by his serious question because it seemed so…normal. "I take a class every Thursday night and I may look into it in college, why?"

Leaning closer and closer until his nose skimmed up the side of my neck and I could feel his breath on my skin, he whispered, "I was just wondering if you can put your leg over your head."

"Get out, Edward."

After he closed the door, I rolled down the window and called him back really fast because I did have to get going. I was still going to be late, but hopefully I wouldn't miss too much.

"Miss me already?"

48 states.

"Actually, I was just going to tell you that I can in fact put my leg over my head, and cock isn't the only dirty word I know."

The dumbfounded look on his face was the best thing ever and I waved as I headed to work.


	19. Gymnasium

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Gymnasium**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Sorry I'm a little later than normal - there was a Cops episode on my street. 18 police cars, a taser and they caught the bad guy. Now THAT'S how you start a Monday!  
**

* * *

Seventy-five pictures of couples smiling, laughing and dancing; surely that was enough. I put the lens cap back on, grabbed my purse and I was outta here. And just in time because the lights started to dim and the DJ started talking about slowing things down. Abort! Abort! I covertly tried to slip out the metal gym doors and as soon as I heard them click together, I was thirty seconds from freedom.

"Bella! Wait up!"

Yeah, so not happening.

Laughing to myself, I kept heading towards the exit down the hall that would take me to the parking lot. With my camera in hand, I hoped and prayed that I had enough pictures to find something worthy of being used in next week's edition of the school paper and in the yearbook. I really didn't want to have to come back and do this again. The emotions of the night had obviously gotten to my head because there was no way I'd heard him call my name, much less ask me to wait for him.

The last I saw him, he was dancing with Kate and it looked like she was trying to eat his face. Classy. It was like a train wreck and I couldn't look away. I think she unhinged her jaw.

When he caught me staring at them earlier, I just wanted to shrivel up and die. I suddenly felt way out of place, like a little girl playing dress-up in her mom's closet. Wrapping my arms around my waist to keep my strapless dress from falling down, I managed to keep my balance as I teetered on my heels into the hallway.

There was no way Edward Cullen was looking for me. Why would he? Our parents were friends and sometimes our families had dinner together; that was it. I had lost my damned mind.

Once I was outside of the gym, I reached down and took off my shoes, finally able to breathe again.

"Bella, seriously! Hold on a sec!" Edward was sort of jogging down the hall and for real, I honestly think he _was_ looking for me. Of course, then I started wondering if there was some sort of emergency at home and since I had left my phone in the truck, that he was the only way my parents could reach me.

That _had _to be it.

Edward Cullen. How do I try and describe him. He was everything. He was Flynn Rider, Prince Eric and a little bit of James Dean combined. Straight A's and Mr. All-Star athlete; everybody loves him. Everybody wants him to love them back. If it were possible to be Prom King in sixth grade, he would have won. Hell, he probably would have won Prom Queen, too.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" He smiles and I am totally distracted by the way the right side of his mouth did this little thing that I couldn't quite describe, but yet made my entire ability to function abandon me and run out the door.

"Actually, you weren't listening. I just said I didn't have a date. I never said I wasn't going to be here." Because saying I didn't have a date somehow made me seem less pathetic? God, he makes me stupid. So of course, I continue rambling.

"The yearbook committee needed somebody to take a few pictures and since I didn't have any plans to worry about, I volunteered. If I hadn't, Jessica would have had the camera and then all the pictures would have been of her and Lauren and the classic 'I think I look like Angelina when I actually look like a duck' face pics." Then, before I could control myself, I somehow smooshed my lips together and out in an attempt to show what I was talking about.

Note to self, work on impulse control.

Again, because Edward Cullen made me stupid.

When he laughs out loud at my imitation, the total and complete humiliation is almost worth it. "Well, I'm glad you're here. And I'm glad you don't have a date because now I don't have to worry about being jealous."

I'd say cue the cheesy chick-flick John Hughes music, but the cynic in me started laughing.

Uncontrollably. In fact, I'm pretty sure I cackled.

I couldn't breathe and honestly, if I die right now at least it would be with laughter in my heart and a smile on my face. Edward Cullen…jealous? Because of my non-existent date? On what planet?

Except when I look at him, he seems...well, not like I expected him to. He looks hot and a little embarrassed and smolder-y and almost a little uncertain. An expression I had never ever seen on his face before; ever.

And for the first time, I don't feel completely ridiculous talking to him.

"Well, you know…if you were worried about being jealous, you could have just asked me first instead of Kate." Okay, I know I said I didn't feel _completely ridiculous_, but I was obviously getting ahead of myself. Life needed an 'erase this word vomit moment' button in a bad way.

"Kate asked me and we ended up coming with a big group because her mom bought a limo service using a Groupon code." For some reason, this made me start giggling all over again and I back into the wall and slide down until I am sitting on the floor, legs straight out in front of me.

"Maybe _you_ should have been the one to do the first asking? Asking first?" And lord help me, he winked. Winked!

"Ha! Like you would have said yes." Because really, let's all be logical here. Kate…me…me…Kate. Big difference. And that's not even taking into account her obvious ability to suck better than a Dyson.

"I would have been honored." And yup, there is definite hurt in his eyes and I feel way small.

Well, this is new.

So we both sit there, staring at the other, not really sure what to do. I mean, never ever would I guess that I had a chance with him, much less that he'd let me know that he was interested.

I think that's what just happened.

So, there were two ways this can go. Well, more than two, but really only two that matter. I can make up some excuse about having to find a Redbox and rent a movie or I can woman up and grab the bull by the horns. Though, in this case I feel pretty certain there is only one horn and well, one day I hoped to really grab it.

I am getting ahead of myself.

I grab my shoes and put them back on my feet, wincing a bit, but if I am going to do this, I am going to do it right, just in case I am completely wrong about things. I am going to have my Cinderella moment. Once I am all properly put together, I stand up and reach for his hand.

"Edward, I'm first asking. Will you dance with me?"

The music is faint and I'm pretty sure it is Ke$ha, but the second I feel his arms around me, everything is perfect.

And my feet didn't hurt at all.


	20. Beach

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Beach**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**CPW wanted a Daddyward. Since I usually avoid those stories because fic kids usually drive me batty, I was sorta flying blind here. She totally took advantage of the fact that I can never tell her no :)  
**

* * *

I had a list of things I knew I would never forget. The day I moved back to Washington to live with my dad, the first place I drove after I got my driver's license, my high school graduation, and the way Edward looked about twenty minutes ago, in board shorts, no shirt and carrying his sleeping daughter inside to put her to bed.

Must. Never. Forget.

In fact, I felt pretty safe in saying that if I never saw anything again, I could probably live with that. Shirtless and sleeping baby. Hello, that's the stuff college dorm posters are made of. I should know. I had two of them.

And now, I was living next to one.

"Thanks for the help today, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I decided to try and take her to the beach by myself." Coming back outside after putting Maggie in her room, Edward twisted the cap off a beer and handed it to me before finally sitting down on the deck chair beside me.

"You did just fine." His expression told me he absolutely did not believe my lie. "You did!" Still with the disbelief.

"Okay, I'll admit it. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen, but you almost, _almost_ pulled it off. I don't know a single guy that would have even tried and did you see how happy Maggie was all day? She'd totally agree with me. You didn't see _my_ dad out there today, did you?"

He rolled his eyes and then paused for a minute to check the baby monitor; I almost choked on my beer because the cuteness of it all was almost too much for me to handle. "When my mom was here last week while I was getting everything unpacked, she seemed to have it so under control. I don't think she had a single crisis the entire time she was here. Then she leaves, and BAM! It was like the apocalypse. Of course, this would be the time that Maggie decides she wants to start crawling. It was so much easier when she would just stay wherever I sat her down. Have you ever tried to put sunscreen on a greased pig? Because I'm pretty sure that would be easier. And the whole time, _the whole time,_ Bella, I know she was mocking me. She may not be able to talk yet, but I could see it in her eyes."

I laughed, not really able to relate since I didn't have kids of my own, but I've heard similar horror stories from my friends that did have them. And quite honestly, my thing for hot dads aside, kids terrified me.

I didn't exactly picture myself ever having kids of my own since I had enough trouble keeping my own life straight. Three career changes in three years didn't exactly scream responsibility, ya know? Or was it four career changes? I'd lost count.

But I was determined to stick it out here. No more running.

"Um, from what your mom told me last week, Maggie is apparently a younger version you, but much cuter." I winked because please, cute wasn't nearly enough to describe Edward Cullen. I wanted to know more about him. Why was he here, how in the world was he a single dad, and would he like it if I licked his neck? Because I felt pretty sure that I would like it. I was willing to offer my services all in the name of being neighborly.

"You haven't known me long enough to gang up on me." I felt a little bit guilty when he said that, but then he laughed and maybe it was okay. We both stopped talking for a bit as we sat on his deck and watched the waves crash on the shore. I'd spent the better part of the day with them and yet, we hadn't really had the chance to have a real conversation.

In fact, when I first walked over and introduced myself, I was just going to offer to help him get everything set up. He had made close to seven trips back and forth from the beach to his house getting toys and blankets and towels and inflatable pools and so many things that it looked like a Babies R' Us exploded. Apparently, my new neighbor had a problem with moderation.

But anyway, after watching him struggle going back and forth with an armful of equipment in one hand and a squirming baby in the other, I couldn't sit back and watch anymore. It was like watching a blind man play Whack-A-Mole or maybe watching a man load a dishwasher.

After explaining that I had met Maggie and his mother last week, I offered to sit with her while he finished getting everything he needed from the house. By the time he got back to the beach, I had the blanket spread out and umbrella set up and Maggie was splashing in a little inflatable pool filled with 2 inches of water. I would have put in some shells, but I thought that might be a bit much and I didn't want to make him feel bad.

I'm not quite sure how I ended up spending the entire day on the beach with them, even while Maggie was asleep in the little pop up tent that he had brought down on trip number four, but it happened and honestly, I'd had a lot of fun.

Especially when Edward freaked out about finding sand in her diaper. What else did he think was going to happen after we caught the nearly toothless wonder with a mouthful? When he fussed over Maggie, I could literally hear my ovaries start applauding because one look at Edward as he rubbed sunscreen on her not quite bald head and you could tell that he was completely smitten with his daughter. Clueless, absolutely; but completely smitten.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, startling me a bit because I'd honestly worried that maybe he had fallen asleep.

"Depends." I had mad hard to get skills. "I don't have to work at the gallery again until Wednesday. Why? Do you need my help again, because if you do, I might suddenly have to take my Aunt Martha to her appointment that I'm totally making up right now." I tried to fight back a smile, but I failed miserably. I just had to hope that he understood my wacky sense of humor.

"Oh, well damn, because I was really kinda hoping that maybe we could do all this again tomorrow. But maybe without the post-lunch diaper blow out." He looked so…hopeful and if there had ever been any chance of me saying no, it was gone.

Especially, when he walked inside to check on Maggie when she started fussing a bit and I heard him softly singing in an attempt to get her back to sleep.

Would it be too soon to say he was my lobster?


	21. Cottage

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Cottage**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Thanks to CPW, the missing prompt is missing no more. I blame Frank.**

* * *

"Do you trust me?" I pulled off the highway on to a driveway so hidden that you would miss it if you didn't know it was there. The trees were so thick Bella couldn't see much beyond the front of the car and I tried hard not to laugh as she squirmed and shifted in her seat trying to figure out what in the world she was supposed to be looking at. "You can't see it from here, baby. Do you trust me?"

I was incredibly nervous, but couldn't keep the surprise from her any longer because she was starting to get a bit irritated at the secrecy. For a few months now, I'd been spending every free moment I had here trying to get things perfect. I wouldn't say things are exactly how I want them yet, but they were damn close. As soon as I saw the place, I fell in love with it.

I can only hope Bella feels the same.

"Of course I trust you. Mostly." Bella's laughter was sincere, though when I wrapped a bandana around her eyes, to serve as a crude blindfold, it did change to reflect maybe the slightest bit of nervousness.

Placing a quick kiss on her lips in reassurance, I grabbed her hand with one of mine and continued down the gravel driveway. "When we get there, I don't want you to say anything for a few minutes. Just look and take it all in, and remember that you said you trusted me."

Great, now I was getting nervous.

I turned the volume up on the car stereo because Boston's More Than a Feeling was on and really, is there a better song out there? Nope.

The driveway was curvy and long, tall trees lined the path and all the fuzzy woodland creatures stood on the side and waved in welcome. Okay, so that was a bit of a stretch, but that's what I pictured happening when I finally had everything fixed up and put together.

Slowing down, I did a few laps around the circular driveway in an effort to get the passenger side of the car angled just right. I wanted Bella to have the best possible view when she finally removed the blindfold.

"Take it off, beautiful." Of course, she grinned and started taking off her shirt. "While incredibly tempting, that wasn't what I meant."

I loved that girl more than anything for always knowing when I needed to be distracted from all the thoughts running through my head.

When she took off the blindfold and blinked a few times, it was like time stopped. She got out of the car and stood there staring. Granted, that's what I wanted her to do, but her silence terrified me.

"Edward? What is this?"

"It's ours, Bella. This cottage belongs to us."

She looked at me in disbelief. "Did you realize that it was missing a roof?"

Yeah. I had noticed.

She went to go open the door, but before I could stop her, she pulled it off the hinges. "And a door too?"

Based upon the look on her face, I felt pretty confident that she thought I might be on drugs. "Okay, so it needs a little work."

The look she shot me told me everything she was thinking.

"But you said you trusted me." Now, more than ever, I needed my grin to get me out of trouble. "Here…" Taking the door from her and setting it against the side of the house – which _was _structurally sound – I led her inside.

"I thought if we took out this wall, it would open up to make one big room. And maybe make this window a bit bigger and once we clear out the brush a bit, we'll be able to see down to the river. At least I think so…"

A loud scream came from what will be the kitchen area and Bella came tearing around the corner beating at her head. "A bird just tried to eat me!"

"Oh, that's probably Frank."

"You NAMED him?"

"He's kept me company. It was either that or I start talking to myself."

"Because talking to a bird is that much better?"

I didn't tell her that I had also named his 'wife' who lived in the nest in what used to be the pantry.

"Look, I know it isn't perfect, but you have to look at the potential." I started describing some of the ideas I had and showing her some of the things I had already done. We would have a swing on the front porch and she could do whatever she wanted with the yard. "You just said the other day that you hated not being able to play in the dirt."

A small smile started to spread across her face and I knew I had her. I was totally winning her over on the idea; it was time to pull out the big guns. "And look…that tree over there. One day, we can put a swing on it and we can watch our kids play on it."

"You think about that?" She whispered and grabbed my hand.

"All the time. That's the first thing I saw when I looked at this place. Not what it was, but what it could be. You and me and a boy and girl and all the things I want with you, though if you mention this to Jasper, I'll deny it. I told him that I liked the challenge of renovating, but it is so much more than that. When I look at this cottage, I see our lives in every square inch."

I'd done my best. My heart was out there and I encouraged her to walk around some more and take a new look at everything. "I have some sleeping bags in the trunk and thought maybe, if you don't completely hate it and make me burn it down, we could sleep here tonight. Not many people can say they sleep under the stars in their own living room, right?"

She opened the back door and looked outside. "Or we can sleep out there if the birds make you nervous, but they stop moving around when the sun goes down. They won't mess with you."

"That's not what I'm thinking about, Edward."

When she turned around, there were tears in her eyes but she was smiling. ""A tree house; our kids are going to want a tree house."

The stars that night had never looked so bright.


	22. Bookstore

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Bookstore**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**Forearm tats make me weak in the knees.**

* * *

"So, that's pretty awesome, right?"

Huh? I realized that the guy standing next to me had finished whatever story he was telling and was waiting for a response. "Oh, yeah. That sounds cool." Dear God, please don't let me have agreed to anything that involved more conversation or nakedness.

Looking over, the guy screamed 'I'm out of place' with his round baby face, pleated khakis and tucked in Polo shirt with all the buttons buttoned. I mean, there was a time and place, but tonight and in this bar, it wasn't it.

"So, are you excited about the band tonight? I've heard they're pretty awesome."

"Yeah." I didn't make eye contact or offer him the extra seat at my table even though that was obviously what he was angling for since he kept putting his frothy and umbrella'd drink down on the seat. Yes, it had an umbrella.

"So, do you think I can get your number?"

"_So, do you think you can start a sentence with any other word but 'so'?"_ Well, that's what I said in my head anyway, but before I could send this guy on his way, two beers plopped down on my table and I felt a quick kiss on my forehead.

When I looked up and saw my favorite green eyes framed by black rimmed glasses, well, the angels started to sing, Hallelujah. Edward Cullen's lips had touched me.

"Sorry, the guy at the bar is slammed and it took longer than I thought, but you got my text that I was running late, right?" Turning to 'guy', he introduced himself, "Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen. You know, the one whose lips touched me.

What was he doing here? How did he know? Did he…you know what, I didn't even care about the hows or the whys…he was standing here next to me.

Somewhere, in a former life, I must have done something incredibly spectacular to have Edward Cullen come to my social rescue.

Looking at him, I was completely mesmerized but that was hardly anything new. Since the beginning of last semester, I made a point of going into the coffee shop at the University Bookstore every afternoon to get _something_ off the menu…but I was really just there to see Edward.

It started out harmless enough, I actually had a job in the bookstore, but when it got to the point where I spent more time staring and mentally flirting than I did actually working, Jake had to let me go. And really, I couldn't blame him - I was a lousy employee, but thankfully we remained on solid terms and so it wasn't at all awkward for me to show up there on a daily basis.

It was sort of an unspoken agreement. I'd bring him coffee, he's stop teasing me about the time I spilled mine when I saw the blackbirds tattooed on the underside of Edward's forearm.

Yeah, he had those…and his lips touched me.

Tall and skinny in that hot boy way, and not at all my typical type, he made me completely weak-kneed. My face hurt from grinning so much because he was standing right beside me.

But then 'guy' opened his mouth and reminded me that he was still standing there. "Mike Newton. You're a friend of Tanya's?"

Edward looked at me and cocked his eyebrow in amusement and I grinned before quickly looking down and away towards my beer. Though this lie was totally necessary, I still felt bad being busted.

"Well, I don't know about Tanya, but you could say that I know Bella here, pretty well." He nuzzled into my hair and his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Nuzzled!

"Bella? Your name is Bella? You told me your name was Tanya?"

"You know, you're right? Sometimes that happens." I almost felt a little bad, but not really. Especially when I noticed the way Edward's fingers wrapped around his beer bottle. I'd lie to my own mother if it meant I could spend time with Edward and his long dexterous digits.

Mike stormed off in a huff, but not before Edward reminded him that he had left his Sex on the Beach at my table. Okay, that little umbrella was just sad and how awesome was it that Edward knew that it wasn't _my_ drink.

Once it was safe to assume that Mike was gone for good, Edward tugged on one of my braids and picked up his empty bottle like he was going to leave.

"No!" I grabbed his arm and when my fingers touched the blackbirds I swear I almost needed a moment. "I mean, thanks so much for all that just now. You should sit. The band's getting ready to start and I'm obviously not using it and what if somebody wants to sit here and…"

"Oh, so you want me to stay and fend off the bad guys?" His smirk told me he was just playing with me, but I still looked at the table and blushed. "What if I'm one of the bad guys, Bella?"

Holy Mary mother of baby Jeebus.

It was loud enough where I couldn't hear his laughter, but I could see him and he did end up taking the other stool at the table.

We talked about anything and everything until the band got on the stage. The combination of the music and Edward's presence was indescribable and I could tell that he 'got' the music in the same way I did. I felt it in my bones.

After the last song, our eyes met over the table and without saying a word, we both knew that it was time to leave the bar.

But not each other.

Hand in hand, we walked all over the city, finally stopping and sitting on the steps to my apartment building just as the sun started to rise. It had been just over seven hours and I felt like Edward had been a part of my life since day one.

Sitting on those steps, he brushed the side of my face with his thumb and I leaned into his touch. "I could sit here all day and look at you."

Sah-woon.

"Edward," I whispered not wanting this moment to end, but I felt like I needed to tell him something. Something important, like maybe that I was unemployed or that I really didn't like coffee. He made me want to bare my soul. "I don't…."

"Shhhh, no talking. Not now." When his lips touched mine, it was nothing and everything I had imagined it would be. So soft, but confident and he tasted like mint and boy and I could feel the exact moment the birds flew off his skin and into my body.

It wasn't rushed or urgent, his kiss was completely Edward, and wanted to do it again and again, even before it ended. "I've wanted to do that for so long. I've wanted to talk to you; I've imagined what it would be like to hold you, to kiss you…." He didn't have to really finish that thought, because I knew what he meant.

When I shivered, he took his flannel shirt off and wrapped it around me. It swallowed me whole and I felt like I had to at least tell him that "you know you're never getting this back, right?" Because he wasn't.

"As long as I get visitation rights," he countered and I was more than okay with that.


	23. Bedroom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Bedroom**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

******Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**I know I said I was going to update daily, but the Italy prompt decided it wanted to go in a different direction than I had originally planned and I'm not quite done. Soooo…I'm going to give myself an extra couple of days to work on it and not post again until Monday.**

**CPW finished her twi25 story yesterday. Go read The Runner if you haven't already.**

**There are only 2 more after this one – can you believe it?**

* * *

They tell me to stay away from him, but I can't. He is bad, he is wrong, nothing about him is right for me. He will lead me down a dangerous road. He will send me to hell.

But I invite him in anyway.

"I don't quite know what to do with you, Bella Swan," he whispers as he touches me.

I blush at his words; at the way he makes me feel things. Things that, until him, I only read about in the books I hide in my room. Things that 'nice girls' don't talk about, according to Renee and the girls at church. Things I'm told are bad to want, but that I want anyway.

He makes me not want to be a 'nice girl'.

His hair is too long and sort of covers his eyes. He tries to blow it out of his face and it makes me remember how his breath feels on my skin. On my neck. Lower.

I can't control the shiver that runs through my body from just thinking about it and when he asks if I'm cold, I can only shake my head because I don't trust myself to answer appropriately, but I am definitely not cold. I feel like I'm on fire. If this is the hell they warned me of, I'm not afraid of it. When I meet his eyes, I know he has figured me out.

My parents are downstairs in the room directly below mine. It is not right for him to be here, but when he knocked on my window and I saw him in the tree, making him go away was not an option. I would do anything for him; anything. Even believe in things I'm not sure truly exist.

Like God.

We are so completely opposite, that it is still hard for me to believe that he is here with me. Night and Day, dark and light, good and bad. We make no sense, but I can't stay away.

I don't want to stay away.

It's too late for me to stay away.

When he touches my face, I close my eyes and lean in to him. I am not afraid of anything when I am with him and I trust him to take care of me. He promises to take care of me always. When he laughs at my eagerness, I immediately try and draw back, but he stops me, whispering sweet words and I feel his kindness and his heart wash over me like warm liquid silk.

I wonder how he seems so calm and he tells me that I think too much.

It is true.

I should just close my eyes and trust my heart to feel. I should have faith.

Faith.

I have faith in him.

I feel his rough fingers on my skin at the same time he whispers about how soft I feel. He wants to go slow and I can't get enough. He says I am precious and I want him to push me and take me and defile me. I want him to change me; to make me feel alive in the way that only he can.

Before Edward, I didn't know what I was missing. Without him, I feel nothing.

My fingers fumble with the buttons on my cardigan and when he takes over, I feel like a child until he takes it off and tells me that he thinks I am beautiful.

When my dress slides down my body and puddles on the floor, he tells me again.

I hear him sigh after I turn and awkwardly place my bible and my Rosary in the nightstand drawer because I can feel them judging me, but then he takes my chin in his hand and reminds me that we are the only two people in this room.

When he touches me, I feel like we're the only two people in the world.

His kiss. His kiss is soft and sweet and it makes me melt. It isn't the first time, but it's the best time and when I softly bite down on his lower lip, I can feel him start to smile.

"There's my girl."

And I am so completely his.

"Just us."

_Just us_.

"You and me."

_Me and him._

When his shirt comes of, my fingers trace the lines of his body. Muscles and strength, protective and caring. Gentle. He is so very gentle. I can see in his eyes that he knows what hurt is, but I promise it will never come from me.

He is my savior and I am his. Mine. His. Ours.

Together, we are beautiful. Together, we are strong. Together, we can't be broken. Our bodies come together in this way that makes me forget my name and my sheltered life. All I see is him. Only him.

When it gets to be too much, my teeth find his shoulder and he holds me as I lose myself in a free fall, because I trust him to catch me. Only when he knows I'm back with him does he let go.

We both freeze when we hear the stairs creak and my mind races as to how I can explain him and this and why and I can already hear my mom crying and my dad yelling. Lust. Sin. Sex. Wrong. Whore.

I start to scramble, grabbing at clothes and closet doors and sheets, but he just holds me still, refusing to hide no matter how much I frantically plead for him to do something. He is not afraid and rubs my bare arms and shoulders until I calm down because he believes I am none of those things.

I am none of those things.

_I am none of those things._

Someday, I will believe it completely.

After a few minutes, I realize that my bedroom door isn't going to open and part of me is maybe a little disappointed that I won't have the chance to show them what I want. What they're not 'protecting' me from because he isn't the monster, the heathen, the devil they said he is.

He loves me.

He has faith.

He makes me have faith.

In me. In us.

Together.


	24. High School

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: High School**  
**Pen Name: Risbee  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

**********Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**  


**I know I originally said I would update again on Monday - but that was before I remembered it was a holiday weekend and there were all these extra people in my house yesterday. They are all back at work and school today, so life is back to normal :) **

**This ridiculousness is because pinkpixiechick dared me. Last prompt will post tomorrow.  
**

* * *

I didn't even have to look at the clock on my dashboard to know we were going to be cutting it close. I should have just said I'd meet her there, but nooooo, Alice said we had to show up and sit together. Please, I'd end up standing close to the field when it really mattered anyway. It was all so intense; it was impossible for me to sit still.

I should have told her to be ready fifteen minutes ago. No…she'd still be running late because that's what she did. Alice has never been on time a day in her life.

But this time, I was driving and things were going to be different.

I knew if I honked one more time, she'd just wave out her window, signaling to me that it would just be a 'few more seconds' and I'd end up going inside and getting her anyway. I jumped out of my truck and left it running because I didn't trust it to start again if I cut it off. By Fridays it needed the weekend to recover from the daily trips to and from school, but I loved my truck and refused to get rid of it.

Thankfully Alice's parents were out to dinner, so I was able to walk right inside and straight up to her room. Only pausing long enough for her to grab her jacket, I wouldn't even let her start talking until we were in the car with our seatbelts buckled and on the way.

I wasn't willing to miss a single moment.

The best thing about living in a small town is that it wasn't long before I could see the bright lights of the football stadium in the distance and then, only then, did I allow myself to relax a little.

And I started to giggle because that's what I did when I was nervous. I was always nervous when Edward took the field.

Even though we see each other every day during school and I had been at his house until he had to leave for the stadium, I couldn't wait to see him again. It was hard enough to focus at school when he was sitting next to me in Biology. The times when we managed to sneak off unnoticed between classes for some stolen kisses in the art supply closet were blissful. But for real, when he was in his uniform, it was all I could do to control myself and not run on the field and rip it off of him.

It was why we had to start driving separately to the games after he missed the first quarter of the season's first game. One more time and he'd be suspended, but it was totally worth it that one time. When I saw the way his ass filled out that uniform; holy unf.

Just the thought of that made it hard to breathe. Edward was born to be on that field. The way he moved was like art. All the precision and grace, he never ever let his nerves get to him and when he walked out on that turf, you could see it in his eyes that he was in his element. He was in complete control.

The countless hours and hours of practice in the late summer heat…gah, just thinking about it made me wish I could have a moment to take advantage of the way my truck vibrated.

Instead, I'd just have to wait to meet up with him after the game.

I pulled into the parking lot and into one of the few remaining spots. Alice was practically vibrating in the passenger seat with excitement and I couldn't help the enormous grin that was plastered on my face. This was a huge game and the atmosphere was completely electric. I could hear the crowd cheering and with every step, my heart started beating louder and louder. I couldn't wait for them to take the field. When that happened, it felt like the world stopped.

The sky was clear and the stars were out – perfect football weather. It was so cold we could see our breath as we sat on the frozen metal bleachers. Alice and I always sat in the same spot, or close to it anyway, so that our respective boys could find us even though they were never on the field at the same time because Jasper played defense.

I could always tell when Edward spotted me because he seemed to stand up a little bit straighter and his movements seemed a little bit…hotter. I'm not sure how to really describe it. Predatory, maybe?

I just know it was for me.

Because I knew what was beneath that uniform.

And I also knew that after the game, when we were alone and he was still pumped up with adrenaline, I'd see it, taste it, and feel every rock solid inch of it.

I could tell that my face was flushed and I had to close my eyes a bit and focus on regulating my breathing. One time, I got so carried away that I moaned out loud during a particular moment. Yeah. I did.

"Alice, I'm going to go get a Coke. Do you want anything?" Without taking her eyes off of the field, she reached into her purse and grabbed a few dollars and mentioned something about popcorn and carb loading. "Thanks. I'll be back before halftime."

I had plenty of time to make it the concession stand and back. Everybody else was waiting until closer to halftime to get his or her popcorn or refills, but that was when the real action started.

That was when Edward and the rest of the Forks High School Marching Band took to the field.

Not that I even looked at any of the other band members.

I was completely enchanted by the way Edward played his trombone. The way the sharp creases in his pants, the knowledge that underneath the jacket he is wearing a white t-shirt and suspenders.

Suspenders.

I swear I can almost come just thinking about the suspenders. Not to mention the way his fingers curl around the brass of his instrument and slide back and forth, back and forth, back and…

A roar from the stands snapped me out of it and I hurried back to my seat just as the masses descended on the concession stand. That was way too close.

Then it happened.

The moment.

He marched on that field in his blue and maize uniform with the hat with the plumage and the gloves and bright white scuff-free shoes.

I couldn't stop looking at the way his lips were suctioned to the mouthpiece.

Yeah.

Like he could read my mind, he winked at me as he marched by in complete sync with the rest of the band.

He was so completely ferocious. Like a lion stalking his prey and I was the innocent deer about to be eaten.

I had no problem with that, by the way.

Especially, if he kept wearing the suspenders.


	25. Italy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Italy**  
**Pen Name: Risbee****  
****Pairing: Bella/Edward****  
****Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:****  
****thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts**

**This is it...the last one.**

* * *

Before I can call him, he is there. Before I know I want him, crave him and long for him, he is there. Edward needs me too.

Standing outside my front door with the raindrops making rivers on his skin, t-shirt clinging to his body, there are no words. Just warm lips and a hot mouth taking and taking.

His hands move along the sides of my face and into my hair, pushing it up and out and into a giant mess but I don't even care because he is here and whatever this is that is happening right now makes everything else irrelevant.

I pull us both back slowly away from the open door, not willing to lose the contact but I refuse to share him with the world. I need to be closer; I need him to be closer.

There has always been this thing between us; this spark that sometimes makes me think it could turn into something more. He's never been one for many words but there are beautiful moments when he lets his walls down a bit and when that happens I catch a glimpse of the fire inside of him.

Right now, that fire is making me burn.

He turns us and pushes me against the closed door. "Don't hate me for this."

I'm not quite sure what he's talking about but I already know it's not even possible.

His whispers are warm on my skin, but his nose is cold from the rain and I shiver as he runs it along my collarbone. I can feel him smile, "I love the way you respond to me." Oh, I am definitely responding.

Slowly, tentatively, he begins to unbutton my shirt and I feel pretty certain that he can feel my heart as it races. "Can I?"

I'm a little scared that if I say anything, I'll spook him so I nod and hold my arms calmly at my sides when what I really want to do is touch him and feel him and touch him some more. But that will come; I have no doubt. I just need to be patient and let him drive.

This is his moment; I just get to go along for the ride.

"For so long, I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you. To see if you feel the same way, but I never found the right moment and you deserve everything to be perfect. But tonight, when I remembered that you are leaving in the morning, I realized that I couldn't let you go without at least trying."

I barely feel it when he pushes my unbuttoned shirt over my shoulder and down my arms, leaving me standing in front of him in nothing but pale pink lace. "You are so incredibly beautiful, I can't look at you enough, Bella." I gasp softly as he barely brushes a nipple with his thumb and his eyes seem to grow darker as he watches it tighten. My whole body is tightening. "My Bella."

My Bella. Those words alone would be enough to get me through these six months away from him. They are fuel to keep me warm and bring me home again. I am his Bella.

I step closer, wanting to feel more of his body and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. His fingers run up and down my spine, circling at the small of my back and traveling back up in a feather light touch. Part of me wants to stay in this place with him for hours…

But we both want more.

Something unspoken moves between us, and the frantic need of the first kiss that ebbed into something sweeter, flares up again. His tongue presses its way into my mouth, dancing with my own and if it was any indication of what he could do with the rest of his body, lord give me strength. Lots and lots of strength. Looking into his eyes, I see nothing but heat and passion.

"This way." I grab his hand and lead him past the kitchen and down the hall to my bedroom. If he is finally willing to take the risk, then so am I, though I feel pretty confident that we're on the same page with all of this.

I watch as he reaches behind his head and pulls his wet t-shirt off his body, lamenting the fact that after this night it will be six more months before I can see him do it again. And already, I know I _will _be seeing it again. His jeans follow, though there is a slight fumble as he tries to get his feet free and realizes that he still has his shoes on.

But yet, there is something about this moment that is so quintessentially and perfectly Edward. He can unhook my bra with one hand, but still gets stuck in his own pants. There is no doubt in my mind that I am completely twitterpated.

As much as I now totally lust after the no holds barred Edward that showed up at my door and kissed me so passionately that I felt it in my toes, it is this side of him, the one standing before me and touching me so gently, that truly owns my heart.

We take our time exploring each other's bodies and learning each other. I arch into his body when he captures a nipple with his mouth and moan when he flicks it with his tongue. My boy may be quiet, but he definitely knows what he is doing.

Fitting himself over me, he slowly traces a path down my body with his mouth and all I can think about is how I never want him to stop. When I feel the first tentative flicks of his tongue, I have no thoughts at all.

With every stroke, every pass and each touch of his tongue, he grows more dominant, more self-assured as he notices the effect that he has on me; on my body. Every part of me throbs for him. "Please…please." I want and crave more, no less, no much much more, and when his lips secure themselves around my clit and he presses one finger and then two inside of me, dear lord have mercy thank you baby Jeebus. He uses my body to compose a symphony; each kiss, flick, touch, pulse, each delicious thing he does builds and builds, layer upon layer until I feel the world explode.

My eyes slowly open to the sight of his long body poised and hovering over me. Lips claim mine in a passionate kiss, lust surging back into my body when I taste myself on his tongue. "You've been holding out on me, Edward Cullen."

And now it's my turn to tease.

He is so completely beautiful. Velvety smooth skin stretches hot and hard and I let my fingertips dance gracefully over his length. Like he did to me earlier, my mouth explores his body, learning what makes him shiver and what makes him moan. Then I repeat it over and over again.

He tries to bring me back up his body, but I'm determined and when I flick my tongue out to taste him, his moans echo off my bedroom walls. My mouth and hand work in tandem, slick and sliding over him bringing him closer and closer as his hips move slowly, in sync with my ministrations. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" His voice fades to a whisper until he inhales sharply and he reluctantly pulls away mumbling about how he has to be an idiot for stopping me.

But there is so much more to come.

Flipping us over so he's back on top, he kneels above me. The sight of him slowly stroking his length is almost enough to push me over the edge once more and when he catches me looking, he smirks because he knows I like it. "You've been doing this to me since the first day I saw you, Bella."

For real, I'm going to stuff him in my carry on bag and take him to Italy with me.

I pull him down, closer, needing to feel more of his skin on top of mine. Every second of this night is burning into my memory. The way he smells, the way he tastes and the way he feels. Oh dear God, the way he feels. Inch by inch by hot, heavenly, glorious inch he presses forward, filling me, completing me and all the beautiful things that there are no words for.

Our eyes lock and for a few seconds or hours we let the moment have its way until he finally gives in and closes his eyes. "I knew it would feel like this," he whispers though I'm not sure I was meant to hear, and yet, that makes it even better.

When he opens his eyes again, he says, "I can wait for six months. I can wait six years if I it means you are coming back to me. I just couldn't wait six more minutes to find out."

Slowly, he starts to move, somehow finding restraint when our bodies start to get too frantic, neither one of us want it to be over too soon.

Or ever.

I can tell that he is close, that he is waiting for me. Taking his hand in my own, I move them between us and when I touch him as he touches me, I am gone and he follows.

I don't ask him to stay because I know already that he will.

What started out at my front door with such intensity had morphed into something all consuming. It isn't just about want, though there is most definitely want, it's about finding out what we could be, about taking risks, about coming home.

Together.

**Thank you so much for all your comments and support over this ride. You are all amazing. **


End file.
